


The Blue Eyed Alpha

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bonding, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, M/M, mention of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Michael just moved to a new town and his old friends are brought back into his life. Calum and Ashton, Alphas.Everything is fine, Ash and Cal tell Mikey they want to mate when they graduate and all their parents give their blessings, until Luke walks into the picture.Luke is like the switch in Michael's life. Both his parents leave for a few months, Michael's Alphas are lying and leave.Michael is alone and for months, until university that is. Michael finally lets Luke past his walls and slowly falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, I don't have anyone who will read over everything for me and I don't really have the time to do it after I write. I'm sorry, I barely have any time to write anything at all.  
> This week is Finals Week so I'm sorry for the shitty writing.

Of course my parents would move us all the way to Sydney in the middle of the school year! Why couldn't she just wait until the end of the year? Why was I even stupid enough to tell her I was being bullied? I have moved through almost all the towns/cities in Australia and a lot of the schools! To get away from bullying! That's it, I am not going to tell her anything.

Of all the genders I could have been I HAD TO BE A MALE AND A OMEGA! There is a reason only a few are known to existence, no one likes us. We were killed, mostly by female Omegas and Beta but that is only because a fit Alpha cannot hurt an Omega unless their mate is threatened.

Maybe I should pretend to be a Beta, I could get suppressants to stop my heats and sent neutralizers to mask my sent!!..... Only I would have to convince my Alpha father to buy them for me. I mean he loves me and all but he really wants me to embrace my secondary gender; Omega. And the fact that it would cost about $1,000 a month to always have suppressants and sent neutralizers at my ready.

I mean my father makes a lot..... A LOT. But I always feel guilty when using his money or asking for it, he always has this proud smile on his face when I do and it makes it so much worse.... Like I'm using him and I'm not, I love my father.

Him and my mum are always pushing me to be social and if it cost money so be it, always setting up hangout with other people who end up being disgusted with me because of my genders. I've grown used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore but it tears my parents apart to see me so..... alone. I used to have friends.... A lot actually. I was as what people would call popular. Then I presented as an Omega.... everyone had always thought I would have at least presented as a Beta, my parents as well. But I didn't and that night my father drove us to a house he had bought..... No one in my old school ever found out, I left before I could even say goodbye..... I miss them....

My closets friends were Calum and Ashton, both presented as Alpha a year before I presented as Omega. I would love to know if they had mated or bonded but I would never know.... I lost contact the night of my first heat. My father deleted all social media, threw out my phone and got me a new number. Changed my entire life.... Hopefully I meet them again someday.... I know I won't because what would any Alpha want with me? I'm a male Omega. Hate amongst all society.

\----------

"Michael! Honey get up! We are here," my mum's voice rang and pulled me out of my slumber, I sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked out my window to see the huge house that stood three stories tall. It was elegant and beautiful. My father pulled into the driveway and smiled at me before dragging my mum's stuff and heading into the new house. I opened my door and stepped out and shivered at the cool air. I pulled my two suitcases out of the car and rolled them up tot the house. The inside was light and seemed to be glowing.

I sighed when I realized I was going to be starting school the next day, thankfully it wasn't a uniformed school. I walked over to the stairs and tilted my head back and looked up and three story spiral staircase. I carried my cases up to the top floor and rolled them to the only room on the floor. I opened it and it was huge. Two walk in closets, a plasma TV about 67" and three or four dressers lined up on one wall. A bed lay in the corner, silk sheets fit snugly and a night stand on the right side. I set my suitcases down on my bed and pulled out all the shirts.

I hung up everything, tee-shirts, long sleeves and tank-tops and it only filled up 1/4 of only one of the closets. I set all my skinny jeans in on dresser and again it only took up about half of it. I sighed and put all my boxers and briefs in the top drawer of the half full dresser.

After three grueling hours all my posters had been hung up. My father and I brought a computer desk into my room and against the bare wall connected to the door. I put my laptop on the desk and my phone as well.

I laid down on my bed and sighed when I realized it was only a hour before I had to sleep. I frowned and changed into my boxers and slid under the sheets and after only a few minutes I was out.

\----------

_"Michael?" my old friend Calum walked up from behind me, eyes wide and mouth dropped open._

_"Calum?" I asked, his dark hair styled in a quiff as his black skinnies hugged his thighs nicely and his Nirvana tank was slightly ripped but still extremely sexy. His tan skin seemed to be the perfect shade. His eyes watered slightly._

_"We thought we would never see you again!" Calum cried running up to me, embracing me tightly. Sniffling slightly._

_"Who is we?" I asked, returning the hug, tears welling in my eyes as a lump rose in my throat._

_"Ashton, he misses you so much," Calum smiled, pulling away just enough to make eye contact with me. "You never showed up to school, you never returned. We were so worried, we thought something happened. You hadn't presented yet but we knew, we could tell. You were so submissive and you loved praise. Your hugs lingered and our touches made you blush. We always knew." Calum smiled and leaned forwards a bit, our lips grazing before he was thrown away from me, the prominent sent of an Alpha burning my nose as Ashton stepped into my view. His eyes black, teeth sharp and he was panting heavily._

_The sight had me whimpering and baring my neck immediately. He growled lowly, he stepped forwards, his breathing becoming heavier with every step towards me. The sight had me shaking and I felt the familiar heat in my stomach. I could feel the slick forming and starting to slide down my thighs. He took a deep breath and growled before pouncing on me. He pinned me to a bed that appeared out of nowhere. He licked at my collarbone, I lulled my head to the side, giving him more access. He licked and kissed all over my neck and face._

_He grinned at me, his dimples showing a bit before he swiftly slid my shirt off. His large hands gripping my waist before we were left in only our boxers. His mouth found its way to mine and he kissed me deeply, a moan escaped my lips as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His fingers danced across my skin, leaving my skin tingling. I had never been touched like this and the pleasure was overwhelming. One of his hands slipped down my chest and to the waist band of my boxers, he slipped them under and palmed me gently, leaving me begging for more. He gripped me suddenly and I screamed out in pleasure when he pumped me. His thumb grazed over my tip and I had to grip the sheets. The pleasure was so much I was on the brink of Omega space. He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact._

_He pulled down my boxers slowly, taking his off as well. His hazel eyes keeping eye contact with me the whole time. His strong arms pulled himself up and hovered over me. He pressed his body against me, his warmth heating me up._

_His reached under me and pushed one finger into my dripping hole and thrust into me only a few times before adding another. It felt as if he was ripping me open but only a second later he bent his fingers and I moaned loudly. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with me, leaning up and kissing me while pushing into me. I moaned as he pulled his lips away and thrusted into me over and over again. Hitting my prostrate every single time. The sound of skin slapping skin seemed to echo in the infinite flat land of pure white. Ashton's curls bounced as he groaned. He dug in deeper then before and moaned loudly._

_"Uhhh- M-Mikey! You're so t-tight!" He moaned and started thrusting faster, at an animalistic speed and kept on moaning. I was so close. I reached down to touch myself but Ashton growled. "No!" He commanded and I just moaned in response. Gripping the sheets again. I saw the sweat glistening on his toned body. I pushed back into his thrust and the new level of depth had me screaming and cumming at the same time. I felt his knot growing at his base and I was half way in Omega space._

_He rested his head in the crook of my neck and growled, I bore my neck more and he kissed the heated skin there, causing me to whine. His knot pushed into me, the hot cum filling me up with every wave of sperm. His teeth sharpened against my neck and he broke the skin, bonding our souls forever._

_"I've always loved you Mikey.... why did you leave me?" He pulled out of me when he finished and pulled me into his arms. My back against his chest and he wrapped himself around me._

_"I didn't want to, my father didn't want anyone to know." I cried, tears filling my eyes. Ashton turned me around and kissed me again._

_"I will protect you! You are mine! I love you, so much more than anyone else ever will. Be mine?" He asked and I nodded kissing him deeply._

"Michael! Honey get up." _I heard softly._

\----------

I shot up and felt around me before realizing I was in my new room and the sun was rising. My mum smiled at me and left the room. I frowned and cried silently as I realized it was all a dream. Ashton didn't love me, Calum didn't miss me and I was still just me, unbonded and un-mated. Still virgin Michael.... Male Omega Michael.

After I officially woke up I looked around my room and saw my closets were both packed with flannels, sweaters and long sleeves. Mostly all black. The flannels consisted of red, red and black, green and black, blue and black, green and blue and pink. I smiled, mentally thanking my parents for filling my closets. I stood up and walked over to my dresser and opened all the drawers to countless black, ripped, skinny jeans. A few were different.

I pulled out my favorite black skinnies and a black sweater with a melting heart skull. I changed my boxers and threw them on. I walked into the bathroom connected to my room and nodded at my appearance. I quickly styled my skunk like hair in a fringe and pulled my sweater down and past my fingers. I giggled lightly at my sweater paws. I picked up my book bag and walked out of my room and back into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and then ran down the three stories and found my way into the huge kitchen to find my mum spreading Vegemite on some toast ad handed me a plate with two pieces. I smiled at her and ate my toast in silence. Once finished I put my plate away and pulled my headphone and phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my music before finally settling for Nirvana.

I stood up and found my black and white converse by the door and slipped them on. I went back for my back pack and grabbed my keys and stuffed them into my front pocket of my back pack.

"Michael?! Where are you going?" My mum yelled walking out from behind a corner wall.

"School," I smiled and opened the door.

"Dad is driving you today. He doesn't want any Alphas following you," I smiled lightly and sat down, taking out one headphone.

"They are just going to follow me home after school, if any even want anything to do with me," I sighed sadly.

"Oh Hun, you will meet your Alpha one day, I know it," she smiled sweetly. I gave her a weak smile back. I heard my father walk down the steps and I stood up and saw my father in his usual suit and cigars in his front pocket.

"Ready Michael?" He asked with a smile. 

 

 


	2. Two

"I'm ready," I replied weakly. Neither noticed. He walked out the door and I followed, I hoped into the passenger door and he in the driver. After a bit he stopped in front of the school. Kids walking in. I got out and let my head fall as I walked up towards the doors. Once I was a few feet from the crowd a few males turned towards me. I hid my face with my fringe and started walking faster. More and more kids turned and watched me walk through the doors. I quickly walked into the office and everyone turned to me at once. A few with wide and surprised eyes and the rest with envious and jealous eyes. I kept my head bowed and shuffled to the front desk.

"Who are you sweetie?" A female omega asked me as I stepped up to her desk.

"I'm Michael, Michael Clifford." I replied, keeping my head bowed. The woman sniffed the air and a look of disgust shown on her face. I coward and stepped away a little, trying to hide my sent.

"Aww Hun, why so nervous? The school is great. Besides nervousness is a bad smell. It gets in the way of your sweet sent." She gave me a smile and handed me a few papers. I tried to smile I really did but it came out like a weak smirk. I quickly rushed out of the office, the smell of arousal and jealousy was enough to suffocate me. I took in a big breath when I stepped out into the hallway and soon regretted when the strong smell of disgust and hatred filed my lungs. I bowed me head and squeezed my way through the mass amounts of people to find my locker.

Once found I emptied all the book my mum had gotten me a few weeks back into the locker and stuffed a book and supplies into my book bag. I pulled it on and held the papers in front of me and quickly tried to find my way to class.

A loud bell rang and almost every single person emptied in an instant and I felt panic spread through my veins. _Where was my classroom_ I asked myself. I blinked back the tears when I found room #22 and quietly opened the slightly cracked door open. All talking stopped and a Male Alpha which I assumed was the teacher looked over at me a took a whiff of the air and smiled at me in surprise.

"Don't be shy, you must me Michael Clifford." He waved me in and I quickly stepped into the room and it felt like a million eyes were watching me when in reality only 30 pairs were.

"Yes." I answered quietly and I thanked the gods that Alpha hearing was so acute.

"Well you are just in time, I am assigning a new seating arrangement." The man smiled and everyone in the room groaned. "I'm Mr. Block by the way." He started calling off names and I found myself in the back corner near the window. A Male Beta sat to my side and an Girl Omega sat in front of me. Both growled at me when they sat down.

I just shrank in my desk and ignored Mr. Block as he started talking about the dynamics of our first Omegas and Alpha. All the Beta in the class seemed to hate that they didn't come into the world until a few thousand years after the original Alphas and Omegas.

After an hour the bell rang and everyone exited. Once I stepped out into the hall about four Male Alphas all walked up to me offering to walk me to class. I told them I didn't know where my class was. In the end three of the Alphas had the same next class and walked me to it.

Many Alphas approached me, all asking if I wanted to get coffee, needed help in class, if I needed to find a class. All while it seemed the entire population of Omegas and Beta glared at me and found any way possible to 'accidentally' knock my book bag out of my grasp or just to shove me, of course not letting the Alphas notice.

By the end of the day I had been called everything from 'Loser' to 'Whore' and with every word it felt like a paper cut to my bleeding heart. And no matter what the Alphas said it all seemed disgusting. When one would pick up my bag and call me 'cute' or 'sweetie' it all grossed me out. I thought the praise and affection from any Alpha was supposed to calm and comfort any Omega but all it did was make me shiver and walk faster. My genetics are supposed to make me happy and to preen under the affection and love of any Alpha.

Maybe they don't love me, they just want in my pants. I should have known. No Alpha will ever really love me. Male Omegas aren't to be loved, we are made for genetic testing, to carry other peoples pups, to be abused and used.

And we can't do anything about it, there are only a few even in the world and we cannot possibly stand up for ourselves, we are Omegas. We need Alphas. And we will never have any.

I sighed and stepped out of the school doors, pretending not to care as the Beta and Omegas' glared and threw hurtful words at me. The Alphas didn't even stop them, all they did was stare as me with lustful eyes. I quickly left campus, trying to pretend I didn't notice the four Alphas that followed me. Pretending the revolting smell of many ruts was not filling my nose. Pretending that my heart was not beating faster with every step the lustful Alphas took towards me. I pretended I wasn't walking fast. Pretending I wasn't jogging. Pretending I wasn't sprinting home. Pretending the Alphas weren't running after me.

But I knew they were and I could be raped any second.

I sprinted up the stairs and banged on the door, forgetting my keys in my back pocket. The smell of their ruts weren't suffocating and I was panting heavily.

I felt one of the Alphas grab my arm. He growled a grow only a Alpha in a rut could growl and I bared my neck, praying to the gods my dad was home.

The door opened and the growl that emitted from my father had all the Alphas cowering. I stood up instantly and he pulled me in, stepping in front of me.

"Stay away from my son!" My father commanded, in a voice so terrifying the Alphas submitted their necks and took off.

Of course an adult Alpha can command any Alpha younger than them, only when an Omega is of course in danger or scared.

"Go wash up Mike, you reek of Alpha hormones." My father smiled at me, a proud smile that you see once in a lifetime. I nodded and took off up stairs and stripped of my rancid clothes and bathed in my sweet scent of my body wash.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, walking back to my room and pulling myself into some sweats and an over sized sweater. Much like the one I wore today. I threw the rancid clothing in my hamper and made a mental note to throw them out next time I could.

I walked down the staircase and slowed when I heard my mum and father arguing at the bottom of the staircase. I sat down and listened, out of sight.

"They chased him home! We have to move!"

"No! He is fine! He just needs an Alpha! We will buy one."

"We will not buy an Alpha! That is absurd! He won't be comfortable, he will feel pressured and that's not right!" My mum yelled, a loud crash sounded. I ran downstairs and saw my father sitting a table, head in hands, and I heard my parents door slam. I saw a picture of all of us on the ground. I sighed and sat down next to my father. 

"I'm sorry son." My father's head never left his hands. 

"I know dad, I know." I replied. "But I agree with mum, I don't want an Alpha bought for me." My father sighed deeply.

"I know son." My father stood up and slowly walked to his shared room with mum. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

The sound of my alarm rang throughout my room. I groaned before hitting the off button.

I stood and followed my routine. Showering and washing my face, I brushed my teeth and dressed.   
  
Still an hour until I needed to leave for school.

I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop. I went online. I went to type YouTube but I hit the wrong keys and Facebook came up as a suggestion.

I quickly opened up Facebook and made a fake account. I used a picture is taken about a week prior.

Within a few minutes I was receiving multiple friend requests and much to my surprise I knew a few of the people.   
  
I accepted some, not all, and I nearly choked on my spit when I saw 'Ashton Iwrin' had friended me.

He looked different, stronger almost. He was just as attractive as I remember.

I accepted and only a few seconds later I got a notification that someone had messaged me. I opened it with shaky hands as Ashton's name popped up again. In the corner of the page the message box popped up and Ashton had typed the words **'hey mate'**.I stared with a dropped jaw as he began typing again. **'your profile pic is fimiliar'**. I cringed at his bad spelling.

  
**'Really?'** I typed out. What was I supposed to say? _Hey Ash. It's me Michael remember?_ No!

**'Yeah..... You look a lot like an old friend'**. I smiled shyly at my computer.   
I decided not to respond as I could hear my mother walking up the stairs.   
  


I closed all tabs and closed my computer and stood up, walking over to my closet and taking my sweater off and let it fall to the ground before the door opened.

"Oh, Michael you're up. Good, get dressed." My mother laughed as she existed my room.

I turned back to my closet and picked up the sweater I was wearing previously and slipped it back on.

I walked out of the house. The old breeze nipping at my face. I shook my head, my fringe shaking slightly. I pulled my sweater paws down more and shoved my headphones in my ears.

I blasted my music, Green Day, and kept my head down as I walked to school. It was a 10 minute walk and I arrived relatively early.

I say at a table and watched as more people started to show up. I shoved my nose into a book. It wasn't interesting, only read it because my mum gave it to me.

The bell ringing had me standing up and putting my book back in my bag and walked into the building.

People bumped into me and yelled at me to watch myself. I just nodded obediently and walked off. I kept my head bowed as I made my way to my locker.

By the time the day was over I was tired.

No one followed me home today. I walked into my house and found a note from my mother on the kitchen counter.

She and father were going to be away for a few weeks visiting old friends. I set my bag down and toed off my shoes before making my way upstairs to my room.

I signed into Facebook and saw Ashton had messaged me twice and I had 5 more friend requests.

I ignored the friend requests and opened the messages.

**'Hey Mikey**


	4. Four

Three days until Ash and Cal are coming. I was so excited but scared at the same time.

The days are getting longer and bullying curler. One reason why I'm glad my Alphan friends are coming.

"Michael!" Mr. Bloke? Mr. Block? Whatever his name was yelled my name. I flinched.

"Yessir?" I asked quietly. I could feel his Alpha voice strangling me.

"We need an Omega body as a demonstration, please come here." His Alphan voice demanded which left me with no choice. I physically couldn't disobey.

I stood and walked as the class snickered at me. When I got to the front the teachers hands rested at the small of my back, too close to my bum for comfort.

"Now you see, Omegas tend to have wider hips than other ranks. He stood behind me, his hands running down my side and slowly going over my hips.

I felt uncomfortable and made it known as I squirmed away from his touch. He growled and continued on his way.

I felt tears prickle my eyes as the class watched in amusement. I bowed my head.

I heard the door open but the teacher didn't stop.

"What's going on here!?" It couldn't be! I turned and made eye contact with Ashton. He growled deeply and half the class submitted, including me.

"Let go of him!" Calum growled, stepping in front of Ashton when he saw my tears.

"Oh, you two weren't expected for a while. You have no right over t-"

"Oh we do." Ashton hissed stepped forward. I struggled out of the teachers grasp and fell right into Ashton's open arms. He wrapped them around me protectively. "Don't ever touch my Omega again." Ashton growled and I swear the entire room gasped. " _Our_ Omega." Ashton corrected when Calum pulled my hand into his.

I didn't correct them. Afraid of how everyone would touch me if I wasn't claimed.

Ashton and Calum pulled me to the back of the room and pushed two desks together. Ashton sat down, pulling me onto his lap. Calum sat next to him, glaring at the teacher with a rage I'd never seen before.

The teacher continued class, not daring to look my way. No one did. Hold a few Alphas and maybe a Beta or two.

"Hey Mikey." Ashton finally greeted me, smiling that smile that has me melting. His dimples made an appearance.

"H-Hey." I said with a shaky voice.

"We'll talk later okay?" Calum's hand ran up and down my back in a comforting manner. I nodded and laid my head on Ashton's chest.

He and Calum were taller than I remember. They toward over me.

And they had more muscle than the cameras could show. I could feel Ashton and Calum watching me closely.

I snuggled further into Ashton's chest.

\----------

It was like Calum and Ashton became more possessive and protective as the day progressed. During lunch a Beta girl was flirting with me, and I knew her Alpha bet her to.

The problem was that Ash and Cal didn't know it was a bet and almost ripped her throat out. Which caused her Alpha to get involved. It was more than awkward when the three tried to show ultimate dominance.

The other Alpha submitted to Calum after a few minutes, which filled Calum with Alphan pride, as if his ego wasn't big enough.

And by the end of the day more than half of the Omegas and a bunch of Betas were pinning after Ash and Cal, which really messed with me and both the Alphas knew it.

I know I'm not their Omega so I had no right in acting like I did or feeling the way I do but I can't help it. When I first presented my first thoughts were of my Alphas. I mean _the_ Alphas.

I mean I still had sex dreams about them, and seeing them after all this time did not help the situation.

"Mikey, you okay?" Ashton's voice pulled me back to reality. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I stumbled a bit as I walked up the stairs to my door.

"Here, let me." Ashton took the keys and Calum's hand slowly encircled my waist, his chin rested in the crook of my neck. His nose scenting me. I stilled, Calum was scenting me.

I shook at the feeling of the Alpha I wanted scenting me. "C'mon babe." Calum ushered me inside, Ashton locked the door behind him.

We toed off our shoes and I led them upstairs to my room. I opened my bedroom door and gracefully fell on the bed with a groan on comfort. I let my eyelids flutter closed as the Alphan scents filled my room, making me feel protected and safe.

"Mikey, we need to talk about today's events." I felt Ashton sit on the bed. I sat up and was instantly pulled onto his lap. His legs were sprawled out, like he was stretching them, on the bed. He pushed my thighs apart and sat me down on his upper thighs.

I felt hands on my waist as Calum pressed his body up to mine. His chest against my back. He also sat on Ashton's legs, just above the knees. His arms snaked around my middle, hugging me closely. Ashton intertwined out hands and I looked up, meeting his eyes.

I knew if any other Alphas had been touching me like this I would have been crying and begging them to stop but when it was Cal and Ash it felt..... right.

"I understand that by calling you _our_ Omega it could effect you at school. It eliminated the chances of you actually getting a mate you'd like." Ashton lifted my hands to his mouth. He kissed the backs of each hand while keeping eye contact. I blushed.

"And we were very possessive of you during the day, we know, and since we aren't actual mates, what happened at lunch was completely inappropriate." Calum scented me again. I whimpered, baring my neck to him. I could feel his smirk against the sensitive skin on my neck.

"But we need to confess some things." Ashton pulled my attention back to him. "Calum and I haven't been the most honest of people."

"We knew before _we_ presented you'd be Omega. And after we presented it showed even more. And growing up so close to you and being with you all the time really made it impossible to notice any other Omega besides you." Calum said from behind me.

"And we had planned that when you presented we'd offer ourselves as your mates." Ashton added.

"The thought of you and some other Alpha or even Beta disgusted us. I could hardly stand to see you talk to anyone who wasn't us." Calum growled lowly.

"But then you were gone. And it broke us. We turned down ever Omega and Beta who offered themselves as mates. They weren't you and therefore not good enough." Ashton let go of my right hand and caressed my cheek. "But we're here now and...." Ashton leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath fanning over my lips and I whimpered loudly.

Want burned in my belly. "And we are offering ourselves, we want you to be our mate baby." Calum whispered against the skin on my neck.

I nodded quickly, I wanted them. My Alphas. _My_ Alphas. "Say it baby." Ashton's lips were merely inches away from mine.

"I want to be your Omega." I whined. Wanting to close the space between Ashton and I but not daring to, my Alpha had to give me the go ahead first.

"Good boy." Ashton praised before he closed the space. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed back slowly. It was better than I could have ever imagined.

His left hand cupped my cheek and we pulled apart to breathe. "Where's my kiss?" Calum pouted. I turned my head and closed my eyes when Calum smirked, pulling my lips to his.

\----------

My parents were getting back today and we all decided to tell my parents together about our plan to bond come the end of school.

I know my parents wanted me to get a mate, but I was worried they wouldn't accept Ash and Cal because they took me away from them to being with.

My Alphas assured everything would be alright and no matter what happens they won't give up on keeping me.

"MICHAEL! We're home!" My father's voice boomed throughout the house. Calum took my hand in his and I broke out in a sweat.

"C'mon Michael, everything will be alright and we are here." Ashton took my other hand and led Calum and I down the stairs.

I shook their hands out of mine before we came in sight of my parents and they gave me encouraging smiles. I wiped my hands off and shoved them in my pockets and the two Alphas followed behind me as I walked into the kitchen, where my parents were unloading groceries.

"Michael, how was everything, no parties right?" My father joked. I let out a nervous laugh.

"No father." I replied anyway.

"Hello, I'm Karen." My mother introduced herself and shook hand with the two Alphas. "This is my husband Daryl."

"I'm Calum and this is Ashton." Calum gestured to Ashton. "Please to see you again."

"Again?" My mother looked confused.

"Don't you remember them mum? I went to school with them before I presented." I informed and realization struck my mum.

"Oh yes! Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin, long time no see. I'm glad you and Mikey are still close friends." My mother hugged Calum and Ashton tightly. My father chuckled.

"C'mon dear, lets leave these kids be." My father said as he finished putting away groceries.

"Actually dad, could we talk?" I asked. My parents eyed me curiously before nodding.

"C'mon, this way." My father lead all of us to the dinning room. We all sat down. Calum and Ashton on either side of me and my parents across from me. "Now, what is it you'd like to talk about?"

I felt Calum's hand squeeze my knee in encouragement and Ashton took my hand in his under the table. "We'd like to ask your blessing to bond with Michael come the end of the school year." Ashton spoke for me and I blushed brightly.

My mothers jaw dropped. My father's eyes scanned my Alphas, eyes void of emotion.

"Absolutely not!" My mother screamed and I flinched at the loud sound. Calum took my hand other hand in his under the table.

"Now Karen, let the boys speak first." My father pressed his thumb against their bond mark and it calmed my mother instantaneously. "Why would you like to mate my claim my son?"

"Your son is the perfect Omega, not only that but we grew up with each other. I can speak for Calum and I when saying we've never found any other Omegas or Betas the slightest bit mate worthy."

"Ashton and I knew he would present Omega before we presented Alpha. And we talked about mating him after we presented. He was very responsive and submissive to us after we presented, it was impossible he wouldn't be an Omega. And even if he was a Beta we'd want to mate with him." Calum defended.

"I understand you must be protective of him, Male Omegas are rare, very few are treated right and I understand if you'd think we'd be like any other Alphas but we can prove we aren't." Ashton said firmly, just like a fit Alpha. "Give us to the end of the year to prove we are good enough to bond with you son."

My father eyed me with worry.

"I want them father, I want Calum and Ashton to be my mates." I said honestly. "They protect me. They stand up for me." I paused. "And they are willing to prove to you how worthy they are. They are even asking your blessing."

"No Daryl!" My mother exclaimed.

"Why not?!" I asked, angered she wouldn't give them a chance.

"Why not?!" She asked, her face red with anger. "These two aren't fit Alphas! They couldn't take care of an Omega, much less a Male Omega!" She yelled. "Michael how could you be so blind?! All they want is in your pants!"

I heard chairs scrapping against the hardwood floor and I was pulled up and two bodies took a stance in front and behind me. Calum in front of me and Ashton behind.

"I assure you Mrs. Clifford if given your blessing we wouldn't touch Michael without his permission. Not until after the bond is completely settled." Ashton said, keeping his Alphan voice out of the equation as he was talking to an Omega.

"You're a pathetic excuse of an Alpha!" My mother spat.

Much to my surprise Calum and Ashton kept calm. "Please, let us prove we aren't. Let us win his hand." Calum pleaded, his hand holding mine tightly behind his back.

My mothers laugh was followed by my fathers and I was confused. Why were they laughing?

"Oh that was priceless!" My mother yelled, hanging onto my father as her shoulder shook with laughter.

"Excuse me?" Ashton asked confused.

"Of course you have our blessing!" My mother exclaimed, letting my father's hand wrap around her smaller frame. "You stood up for him. Took the proper stances when he was threatened and didn't use your Alpha voice against an Omega. You controlled your anger. You proved yourselves without knowing."

"Have a good night." My father nodded at my Alphas before turning and leaving. I stood dumbfounded as my parents walked to their room, laughing along the way.

"You hear that Mikey!?" Ashton asked excitedly. I turned to him and he was absolutely beaming.

I was still wrapping my head around it and it took a few seconds but when I finally realized my parents gave their blessing I yelled in excitement and jumped right into Ashton's open arms.

I nuzzled into his neck, his arms holding me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard Calum chuckle before I let go of Ashton. I turned and hugged Calum tightly. "C'mon Mikey. It's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow." Calum patted my bum as he followed me up the stairs.

I squealed and sped up, running up the stairs, they followed threatening to tickle me. I almost tripped a few times in my attempt to get away. Thankfully they were close enough to catch me before I face planted on the wood steps.

Being an Alpha meant they were very quick, inhumanly so. And as an Omega, a Male Omega, I was smarter. It's not an ego thing, it's just genetics and our dynamics.

Beta's aren't all that special, they are faster than Omega's but slower than Alpha's. They are smarter, statistically, than Alpha's but not even close to the same levels as Omega's. They are the closest to our ancestors, normal humans, then any other ranks.

My Alphas and I stripped down to our boxers before sliding into my king sized bed. Ashton laid on the outside, me in the middle and Calum against the wall.

On most nights I spooned Calum and Ashton held my hands in our sleep but on occasion it was the other way around, like now.

Ashton pulled my back to his chest and scooted our bodies closer to Calum. Ashton's right hand reached over my body and intertwined with Calum's left hand. Calum held my hand with his free one and his legs intertwined with mine.

Being in the hold of either Alpha made me feel safe and secure, but being in the hold of both, I felt loved and warm. Protected and at home. "Night Mikey." Ashton whispered, kissing right at the base of my neck before nuzzling there with his nose. "Night Cal."

I pressed back into him. "Night Ash, Night Cal." I squeezed Cal's hand and he squeezed it back.

"Night Love. Night Babe." Calum loved calling Ashton and I by pet names, I didn't mind at all.


	5. Five

We weren't lying today, today I was Ashton's and Calum's Omega. They were my Alphas. We had my parent's blessing. 

We'd gotten Calum's and Ashton's parent's blessing not five minutes after we asked. They were so happy their kids finally found interest in an Omega, and they wanted to see me again, they remembered me from when I was younger. 

"Hey, you okay?" Calum's voice penetrated my thoughts. 

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. 

"You were out of it." Ashton answered for him, squeezing my hand in his. 

"Oh, lost in thought." I explained, they nodded slowly. 

"Okay, well you should eat something." Calum gestured to my full plate of food. I felt sick. 

"Oh...." I trailed, my Alphas stared at me, concerned. "I-I uh-" I tried to find an excuse. "I'm not all that hungry." Well that was a blatant lie. 

"Are you sure hun?" Ashton nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose. I felt guilt build up in my stomach and creep up my throat. 

I nodded, not trusting my voice in this situation. "Okay well I expect you'll eat something when we get back, yeah?" Calum asked, rubbing my thigh gently. 

"S-S-Sure." I stuttered, avoiding eye contact with my Alphas. _What was wrong with me?_

My Alpha's flanked my sides. Ashton's arm over my shoulders and Calum's around my waist. We sat down in Mrs. Key's classroom in the back. A few minutes until class started and Mrs. Key looked stressed, she was shuffling through papers and snapping at students who were trying to talk to her. 

"H-Hey..." A voice I didn't recognize stuttered. I looked up and met crystal blue eyes. A blonde Alpha was standing in front of us and people around were snickering. 

"Irwin! Hood! I need to see you NOW!" Mrs. Key yelled. Ashton kissed my temple and Calum my forehead before they stood. They glared at the unknown Alpha before making their way to the front of the class. 

"My name is Luke, and yours?" The Alpha asked, whispers broke out through the class. He sat in the chair directly in front of me. He stared at me with nothing but friendliness. I couldn't find his intentions but he didn't look like a bad guy. 

"H-Hello, M-Michael." I answered, looking for Ashton and Calum who seemed to have left the room with Mrs. Key. All eyes watched Luke and I. 

"Were those your Alphas?" Luke asked. I nodded, making eye contact again. "But you haven't bonded?" He asked, eyeing my bare neck. 

"We are waiting until we graduate." I answered, becoming more comfortable now that he knew I had Alphas and I was taken. 

"I see, good Alphas?" He asked. I nodded, smiling brightly. 

"Amazing, they are so sweet and gentle with me. They are protective an-" 

"Hello, I don't believe I got your name. My name is Calum. I am one of Michael's Alphas." Calum sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he held a hand out to Luke. 

"Hey, I'm Luke." Luke smiled brightly, shaking Calum's hand firmly. 

"And I am Ashton, the other Alpha." Ashton kissed my temple, shaking Luke's hand after Calum. 

"Luke." Luke smiled at Ashton. I scanned the room and many people were still watching. 

"Okay class, we have a new student." Mrs. Key glanced at Luke. "Luke, would you care to share something about yourself?" 

Luke stood, smiling at the class. Half the Omegas and Beta's giggled and winked at him. _Disgusting, have they no respect for themselves?_ Luke laughed loudly before covering his mouth, composing himself. 

_What was that? Does he laugh for no reason? Kinda weird..._

"Hey, I'm Luke and I'm an Alpha." Luke stated, sitting back down. 

"Anything else you'd like to share Luke?" Mrs. Key asked politely giving him a weird look, but who wasn't?

"No." Luke responded back, pulling out a notebook for notes. 

\-----------

"He's an odd Alpha." Calum said as he opened the door to the house. I nodded as I followed him inside with Ashton behind me. Calum walked us over to the kitchen, making me sit on the bar. "Fruit or sugar?" 

"Fruit." I responded, knowing there was no way I could get out of this without eating. Calum nodded, searching the fridge for a few seconds before he pulled out strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. He set them down on the counter and pulled out three bowls. He put a healthy amount in each and handed Ashton and I a bowl before putting the remaining berries away. 

He sat down next to me, Ashton on the other side. "Do you think he's into Omegas or Betas?" Ashton asked, biting into a strawberry. 

"All Alphas will feel a greater connection to an Omega, it't just how it is." Calum popped a raspberry into his mouth. "But it's all up to preference." Calum finished. He grabbed a strawberry and kissed my temple. He gestured with the berry and I opened my mouth. Calum smiled happily, feeding me. 

"Half the class looked ready to fall to their knees for him." I said offhandedly. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did. He is a strong Alpha, he emits a very strong aura." Ashton stated, setting a blueberry on my tongue. "Stronger than I've seen before, especially someone his age."

Feeding Omegas, for Alphas, was about providing. All Alphas feel the need to protect and provide so I didn't mind letting them feed me even though I was fully capable of doing it myself. 

My Alphas continued to feed me, talking and debating about this new Alpha, which confused me because why would they care about Luke to begin with? 

I didn't understand but didn't question it either because I doubted they would explain anyway. "Mikey?" My father's voice asked and seconds later I could hear the front door close. 

"Yeah?" I asked loudly, I opened my mouth as Ashton waved the last raspberry in front of my face. The berry seemed to dissolve in my mouth. 

"I have news!" My father exclaimed as he walked into the living room. 

"Good or bad?" I asked, turning around on the stood I was sitting on. 

"Both." He frowned. I kept quiet and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You mother and I were asked to sit in on a new companies first few meetings." I frowned, _how long would they be gone this time?_ "We'll be gone for a few months." He said carefully. "We won't be here for your graduation." 

_What?!_ "O-Oh, i-it's fine d-dad." I tried to say evenly but failed. His frown deepened. 

"Ashton, Calum, will you excuse us for a few moments." My father didn't ask. Ashton and Calum hesitated but stood regardless. They turned to me and gave me sad smiles before exiting the room. "I know you must be upset." My father paused, sitting down where Calum previously did. "And you have all the right to and I wish we could turn down the offer but I'm afraid we can't. Your mother and I just want you to know that we love you and we wish we could be there for you." 

I felt tears burn the backs of my eyes and that all to familiar lump rose in my throat. "Honestly dad it's fine." I said evenly, surprising myself. "Your work means a lot to you and I understand that and yes I'll be upset but I have Ash and Calum now." 

My father gave me a small smile. "I love you." 

"I love you too dad." I responded and with that my father stood and left. 

"Mikey, c'mon Love." Ashton returned, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs and to my room. "Your father isn't the only one with news." Ashton wasn't smiling. 

I felt worried, _more bad news?_ "What's going on?" I asked nervously. 

"C'mon." Ashton didn't answer. When we reached my room Calum was pacing. Ashton closed the door behind me. 

"I'm afraid we'll also be gone a bit." Calum started and I felt that lump grow bigger and I bowed my head, not wanting for them to see me cry. "My rut is due next month and I need to leave as soon as possible and I'll be gone for a month after so it doesn't effect you."

_Two months without Calum?_  

"And my rut starts the month after Calum, so all together Calum and I will be gone for three months." Ashton said slowly. 

I nodded, blinking back the tears. "I get it." I responded, the air grew thick. "I'll be fine here." I continued. 

"We didn't want to force you to share our rut with us until after we bonded." Calum pulled me to his chest but I didn't feel like being around them right now so I pushed away. 

"I need some time." I avoided eye contact as I grabbed a jacket and left my room. I could hear them talking as I made my way down the stairs. 

I made my way to the living room and picked up my keys. I saw my parent's luggage sitting there and I grew impossibly sadder as I walked out the door. 

I pulled my jacket over myself and shoved my hands in my pockets, walking without direction. I let the tears fall. 

It seemed like it's been a few hours, and it probably had been. I was sitting on a swing in an empty playground. My phone had been ringing nonstop so I turned it off. 

I knew Ashton an Calum would be upset, maybe even furious, with me when I went back. I was ignoring their calls and avoiding them. I left without asking permission and had been gone for hours without connection. 

My parents should be long gone by now. Probably on a plane, drinking champagne and discussing ways to improve the new company. 

"Michael?" I heard a voice. I wiped my tears away and looked up. Luke was walking towards me with concerned eyes. "Hey, you okay? Where are your Alphas?" He asked hurriedly. He sat down next to me, eyeing our surroundings. 

"I-I'm fine. And probably at my house." I answered, trying to keep my voice from shaking. 

"It's dangerous for an unbonded Omega to be out here smelling like you." Luke explained, standing and pulling me up with him. 

"Smelling like me?" I asked. 

"You reek of anguish!" He pulled me along the sidewalk with him. "God Michael what happened?" He asked as he glared at multiple people who watched me carefully. 

"Parents and my Alphas." I sniffled, wiping at the new batch of tears. 

"C'mon." Luke pulled me into a house I assume is his as he unlocked it with a pair of keys he held. The house was warm compared to the cold air outside. "My parents won't be home for a few hours." Luke took my jacket and hung it up. "Drink?" He asked, I shook my head. "C'mon then." He didn't touch me as we walked up the stairs and into his room. 

I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. Which was odd because Luke wasn't my Alpha. 

"What happened? Why did I find you crying in a park and what did your Alphas do?" He asked, staying a good distance from me, he was a good Alpha, he knew the boundaries. 

"Uh- My parents left and uh won't be back in time for my graduation." I started, realizing my reasons for crying were stupid. 

"And your Alphas?" Luke asked. 

"Calum is leaving soon for his rut, which starts next month and will be gone for two because he doesn't want me to be effected by it." 

"Wait." Luke interjected. "Ruts wear off within hours of it ending, why does he need a month?" 

"That's the thing, I don't know." I answered. "And Ashton is leaving with him because his rut starts a month after Calum's so they'll be gone for about three to four months." I avoided eye contact, feeling stupid for my actions and making Luke concerned. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You stupid Omega concerned an Alpha with no reason, no good reason!_

"Stop that." Luke growled. I flinched. "I'm sorry, god Michael I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Luke rushed. "It's just I could smel-" 

"Smell what?" I asked. 

"You were beating yourself up for your emotions, which could lead to depression, anxiety, self destruction and I couldn't let you just do that to yourself." Luke's eyes met mine and he grew blurry. 

"I-I didn't know Alphas could smell that." 

"Not all can, very few can." Luke explained. "It doesn't make me better than other Alphas, exact opposite actually." Luke paused. "My type of Alpha is rather known as 'weaklings' because we tend to care for Omegas differently. We can smell their feelings and hear their thoughts." Luke explained. 

"Ashton and Calum said you smelt strong." I said, recalling my Alphas conversation earlier. I hesitated. "Ashton said you were stronger than any other Alpha he'd seen, especially for your age and you emit a strong aura." 

"It's probably because my genetics." Luke commented after a few seconds of silence. 

"What?" I asked, _what did that have to do with anything?_  

"Male Omegas tend to birth stronger Alphas and smarter Omegas." Luke explained and I froze. _His father was a Male Omega?_  "Yes." Luke said. _Did I say that out loud?_  "No. Can hear your thoughts, remember? I get it, don't worry, a lot of people are surprised with that information. My guess it's even more so for you because you are a Male Omega." I nodded. "Only Male Omegas can birth an Alpha like me, one who can hear thoughts and smell feelings." 

_Really?_

"But this isn't about me, we were talking about you." I blushed. "It's completely normal to feel the way you do. It's abandonment." 

"Why would I feel that?" I asked but it made sense. 

"Your parents left and are going to miss out on a huge part of your life and both your Alphas are leaving, for a long time, and to do something very important for packs/mates. And are going to be gone longer than necessary and aren't telling you the truth. Why shouldn't you be upset?" 

"There has to be a reason they are hiding whatever they are hiding from me.... right?" 

"You should ask them." Luke stood and so did I. "I should be getting you home. It's dark and late." 

"I can walk home alone." I offered. 

"No." Luke said seriously. "An emotional Omega is a target for horny Alphas. And a Male Omega? No, no, no, I get you are dependent but I could not live with myself if I found out I let you walk home alone and were kidnapped, raped or killed." 

 


	6. Six

I grabbed my jacket and threw it back on and stepped out of Luke's house. It was like it dropped twenty degrees. I shivered and immediately pulled my jacket closer to my body, which did nothing. 

"Here." I felt a heavy jacket placed on my shoulders and felt very warm almost instantaneously. 

"T-Thanks." I said just loud enough for him to hear. 

"No problem, now let's get you back before your Alphas kill me." Luke chuckled and I giggled lightly. We walked in silence for a while. 

I looked up at him finally and all he was wearing was a thin tee-shirt and skinny jeans. _He gave me_ his _jacket. How could I have not put that together, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"No, no stop!" Luke screwed his eyes shut, his hand tightening in his hair. I froze. "Why must you do that to yourself?" He asked, his eyes opening again, he looked like he was in pain. 

"I-I d-d-d-don't know...." I trailed. 

"Well don't. You are better than what your conscious wants you to think." Luke smiled at me and I smiled shyly back at him. 

A heard a car slow behind us and I turned to see a car creep along the road and the windows opened and a few Alphas and Betas appeared with their top halves hanging out of the windows. I could hear their whistles and cat-calls. I felt disgusted. "Why don't you hop in here and show me a good time?!" The driver's eyes scanned my body and I felt tears prickle my eyes and I shrunk in Luke's jacket. 

A growl emitted from Luke that could have sent shivers up the strongest Alpha's backs. I submitted, hiding behind him as he stepped in front of me, blocking the men's views of my body. "Get out of here and don't you dare ever look at him, or any Omega, ever again." Luke commanded and the car sped off. "Hey, it's okay, they are gone now." Luke promised, still not touching me. 

I just nodded, still shaken up. We continued walking, me on shaking legs. We reached my house a few minutes later and I could see Ashton's cold glare from my room window. 

I felt tears slide down my cheeks and a seed of guilt blossomed in my stomach. I disappointed my Alphas. 

"There you are! We've been calling for hours! Where were you?!" Calum screamed from the front door as Luke walked me up the pathway. 

_I'm a useless Omega! My Alphas should leave me!_

_Disgusting! Veil Omega!_

_Can't do a simple thing right!_

More tears whetted my cheeks and I forgot Luke was right next to me. "No, crying won't get you out of this!" Ashton growled cruelly from behind Calum. 

_They should leave me! I don't deserve them._

_I'm a genetic mutation, Male Omegas were never supposed to exit yet here I was, a mistake!_

"Stop crying Michael or you won't be happy with the outcome." Calum commanded, and instantly my tears stopped. "How could you?!" Calum growled, stepping forward and I flinched back. 

_Was he going to hit me?!_

"STOP!" Luke growled and all eyes turned to him and my tears started again. He was yanking at his hair, his eyes screwed shut like before and tears streamed down his face. 

"Did you just try and tell me how to control _my_  Omega?" Ashton growled back. 

"You're hurting him! No Alpha in the right mind would purposefully hurt their Omega and both of you are killing him inside!" Luke yelled 

"You don't know what you're talking ab-" 

"I can smell his emotions and hear his thoughts!" Luke yelled, cutting off Calum. "I was born to a Male Omega and just like all Alphas born from Male Omegas, I can smell other Male Omega's emotions and hear their thoughts and he is killing himself inside!" 

Calum and Ashton stared at me in what I could only guess to be disgust, _were they mad at me for letting Luke smell my thoughts!_

"No!" Luke yelled, making me flinch. "You have no control over that and you!" Luke pointed at my Alphas. "Are causing nothing but depression in his life with how you are acting! He _reeked_  of anguish and was beating himself up over you two!" 

People started to exit their house and watch. 

"Come inside, others have no need in hearing this." Calum grabbed my collar, making me coward and flinch away from him. He pulled me inside and left the door open for Luke. 

"And what was he thinking about?" Ashton asked, not even looking at me. _He must be disgusted that he had to deal with me as his Omega. I wasn't worth it. He and Calum deserved better, someone pretty, someone talented, someone who didn't revolt anyone who could see._

"Right now he is feeling he isn't enough for you two! That he isn't pretty enough, not talented enough, that you are burdened with having to put up with him. He thinks he revolts anyone who lays eyes on him and he isn't worth your time." 

I broke down sobbing. Hearing someone else say it made it more real. Hearing my concerns voiced made it worse. Now they knew and they'd look at me differently. 

I could only feel Luke's eyes, I was right. I simply wasn't enough, nor will be, ever. 

I tried pulling away from Calum but he only gripped the material tighter. I shrugged off the jacket and almost tripped over my own feet running away from the three Alphas. 

I heard only one chase after me but I slammed and locked the door to my room. I covered my ears and hid in the back of the closet. I closed the closet door and buried myself under the extra blankets kept in my room. 

I couldn't hear anything, therefore my Alphas couldn't command me to open the door because their voices would have no effect on me. 

\----------

According to my phone it's been a few hours. My hands were numb and my ears sore. I had let go of my ears a few minutes ago. 

I heard nothing in the house. I couldn't even smell Calum or Ashton. I knew they left. I was right and everyone knew it. I wasn't enough. 

I should never have made that account. I should have just dealt with the unwanted touches and compliments. I should have dealt with the shoving, the names, the cruel bullying. It was better than feeling this emptiness inside. 

It was better then feeling happy for a few months then feeling absolutely broken and unwanted by the people you love. 

\-----------

I was woken by the sound of my alarm clock. I had a pounding headache. My body was sore and everything hurt. 

I slowly got up from the ground and walked out of the closet. I could hear my muscles popping with every step. I dressed myself for the day and made my way to school. 

I cried the entire way there and I couldn't stop. I got the correct books and made my way to Mr. Whatever-His-Name-Is.

\----------

It was like everyone knew...... Everyone knew my Alphas left me. Ashton and Calum are gone and left me. The thing they didn't know was why they left, I didn't know if they were leaving me for forever or just for the three months. 

I didn't listen in any classes and no one even looked at me. I probably looked like a bum. I didn't brush my hair or my teeth. Old clothes and puffy eyes. 

The cuffs of my sweater were wet with my tears and snot. 

\----------

It was the end of the day now and I was getting my books from my locker. I closed the metal box and slung my backpack over my shoulder. 

I walked home alone and the second I hit my bed I fell asleep.  

\----------

First month has gone by. Neither of my Alphas, if they even are my Alphas anymore, have contacted me. My parents send an occasional text, one every few days, asking me if I had food and if not then to go buy some. 

I've skipped a few days, not that I really cared anymore. I didn't do my assignments, didn't pay attention in class, sometimes I'll skip class. 

It was like Luke was the switch that spent my life into a downward spiral. I met him and in that same day my parents and my Alphas leave. 

\----------

Second month. I haven't gone to classes in over a week. I'm guessing the school didn't care because my parents haven't called, which means the school hadn't called my parents. 

I was going to go to school today, not because I want to, because trust me I don't, but I need to graduate and skipping isn't helping me get my credits. 

I dressed in dark clothes, I don't know why but I just did. A black long sleeve, a bunch of dark bracelet over the wrists, keeping the long sleeve in place so it wouldn't ride up and show anyone my scars. Black ripped skinny jeans and my black high top converse. I slipped on a black beanie and made my way to the bathroom. 

I brushed my teeth and styled my hair so it fell in front of most of my face, hiding it. 

I walked to school, receiving looks of surprise, hatred and sympathy from Omegas and Beta alike. The Alphas still stared down at me in lust and I'm ashamed to admit it scares me. 

To think any one of those Alphas could do something to me and make me do things that I couldn't control terrified me. 

"Michael, where have you been?!" Luke's voice boomed over the courtyard and many people looked at me. I flinched at his voice. 

He was the reason I was alone. 

I ducked my head and continued walking, acting as if I never heard him. I could hear him apologizing to other people as he made his way towards me. 

I quickly, while shaking, pushed my other headphone in and blasted the music so I couldn't hear anything. After a few seconds of Riot by Three Days Grace booming in my ear I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a yell or fear as I jumped from the touch, turning around and making eye contact with an Alpha I'd never seen. 

"It seems your Alphas have left you haven't they?" He asked, his voice deep and bordering 'Alphan Voice'. 

I turned away, my eyes tearing up at the memory of my Alphas glaring at me, yelling at me and Luke yelling at them. 

"Answer me when I speak to you Omega." His voice commanded and I felt his voice chill me to the bone. 

"Leave him alone Derek." Luke's voice had shivers running up my spine. "Now." He commanded and the Alpha walked away, his pretend tail between his legs. 

Barely anyone was in the halls anymore, class was supposed to start in a minute or so. 

"You okay Michael, he didn't touch you did he?" Luke asked, his hand reaching out to touch my shoulder before he hesitated, his hand retracting as he gazed upon me with concerned eyes. 

"N-No." I answered, keeping my head down for fear he'd see my tears. 

"I can still smell you emotions Michael. You can't hide it forever." He stepped forward and I took a step back. 

_Why could he do this? He is the one who ruined my life! My Alphas left because of him, my parents didn't care because of him! Don't listen to him Michael, don't talk to him! He was the switch!_

"Do you really think I'm the reason why left? The reason your parents aren't going to be here for your graduation?" 

_Yes._ "N-No." _I really didn't but I had to blame someone and I couldn't blame myself anymore. People would notice right?_

"Notice what?" Luke asked, stepping forward again. I took a step back and hit the lockers. "Michael." I gulped. 

_Fuck._ "N-Nothing." The bell rang throughout the halls and no one, _no one_  was in the halls. 

"Don't lie to me. You already know I heard you." Luke stepped forward, his body merely inches from mine. Leaving me no way to escape. 

_Stop thinking!_

"No Michael stop hiding from me. You've avoided me for months." Luke growled and I bared my neck, my eyes watering. 

_He's faking_

_He doesn't care_

_You useless Omega! You can't do a simple thing right_

"Stop!" Luke's face was falling. 

_Now you made him upset you worthless piece of shit_

_Show him your arms! Your scars! Show him what you do to yourself! Show him the only thing you're good at!_

"No, no, no, no, no Michael." Luke had pulled up my sleeve to my left arm and he was grazing his thumb over the month old scars. 

I let the tears fall, I don't even know why I'm crying. There was no reason to cry yet here I am. 

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked, he was crying to. It seemed he always did when he could hear my thoughts. "Why, why, why? You are better than this, so beautiful and you are making your pretty skin scar and bleed, why?" He asked. He lifted my hand towards his face. He pulled the sleeve up higher, exposing more scars. "Where else?" Luke asked, wiping away the tears on his cheeks with his free left hand. 

_My thighs, my stomach, my hips._

"No. No, Michael you can't do this." Luke leaned down and peppered kissed against the scared skin and I whimpered, not wanting to cry out loud for fear someone would hear me. 

A feeling of longing rolled down my spine. _I wanted an Alpha again, I wanted my Alphas again. Why did they leave me? What did I do wrong? Was I not enough? I-_

"NO!" Luke shouted and I was shocked that _no one_  has left their classrooms to see what was going on. "They aren't good enough for you if they don't realize just how amazing and perfect you are." Luke whispered sweetly and I felt my skin burn where he was touching. 

_I didn't want this, why wasn't I revolted like with the other Alphas? Why was I not terrified? Why does it feel okay?_

"Michael...." Luke trailed. He let go of my hand and I pulled it to my body quickly. I pulled the sleeve down and clutched the limb tightly to my chest. Luke's thumb lifted my chin and turned my head so we made eye contact and I'd never been more confused. 

 

 

 


	7. Seven

"Michael......" Luke said again. 

I shook his hand away from my face and bowed my head, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. _Why did I feel like crying? What was wrong with me?_

"Nothing is wrong with you Michael." Luke moved closer. Our shirts brushing against each others. I felt my body go rigid. 

_What was happening to me?_

"Michael stop." Luke continued. Both of his hands held him up against the lockers on their side of my body, making me feel trapped, even more so then before. 

_He was so close and I was trapped, no escape. This is what I deserved. I wasn't good enough for my Alphas. I didn't deserve comfort or escape._

"NO Michael stop, stop, please stop." Luke rushed. 

The tears rolled down my cheeks, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face anymore. His face was the last thing of my normal life before everything went to hell. 

_Why was he doing this to me? He knows what I'm thinking but he continues? He must like seeing me hurt myself, hearing my voice echo throughout my skull as I torment myself._ "No I don't. I hate it, hate it with all that I am." Luke was breathing heavily. "I want you to stop but I need to hear you so I can get it through that abused and neglected mind of yours that you are more than enough. That you are perfect. You are beautiful and so amazing." Luke's voice was growing quieter and it seemed he was coming impossibly closer. 

_What was he going to do to me?_ "Y-Y-You d-d-don-don't k-know an-an-any-anything 'b-'bout me." I finally spoke instead of just letting him hear my thoughts. 

"I know you're loving to people who don't deserve it." Luke pressed his chest against mine in an almost threatening way, but it was caring and gentle all the same. "You give people second chances." Luke whispered. 

I don't know when I opened my eyes but I could see his falling shut, his head bent enough I could see the shadows his eye lashes caste on his cheeks. 

I could count his lashes if I wanted. He was that close. I could smell his shampoo and his scent was filling my lungs from the shallow breaths I took in through my nose. The sound of his breathing seemed deafening in my ears in the all too quiet hallways. 

"You've been hurt for a long time." Luke's eyes opened and I couldn't look away. His intense stare held me still, like it had the same effect as an 'Alphan Voice' would. "You care for the ones who don't deserve it and when people do care for and about you you think they are faking it, you push them away, hoping they'll just give up an when they do, you tell yourself you were never enough to being with." 

_He was right, I did do that but I hadn't realized until now._

"And when someone doesn't give up, you get scared. You're scared I'm not who I'm claiming to be. Deep down you think I'm trying to hurt you. That it was my plan to scare off your Alphas, that I am faking everything and only care about hurting you when it's the exact opposite." Luke's voice seemed to be growing weaker, he didn't sound like an Alpha, he didn't sound like any of the ranks. "I care about you. I want you to be happy and healthy. I wanted your Alphas to be good enough and overstepped my boundaries when I took you home and yelled at them." Luke explained. "I thought they'd pull themselves together and take care of you how you should be taken care of but they didn't, they just left." 

For what was probably the millionth time today tears blurred my vision. _Why does he care about me?_

"Because Michael I've learned things about you over the small day we had contact. And before I knew you I walked into class and saw a Male Omega. And since my father is a Male Omega, by my DNA, I was drawn to you. And I could hear you a-an-an I felt a need to protect you from the things I know happen to Male Omegas, the things I've seen done to my father when Papa wasn't around." Luke had tears in his eyes. "The thi-things I've had to save my father from. The things I've heard my parents talk about, the things Alphas do to Male Omegas I-" 

I felt my body go tense when Luke's head fell on my shoulder. His hands fell to his sides and I watched them as they twitched and went to reach out to me but right before his hand came in contact with me he pulled away completely. 

Over two feet between us and I felt like I could finally breath properly. I was still plastered to the lockers and I began shaking. "M-Michael I-I-I'm so s-s-so-sorry." Luke rushed out, his hands shaking at he raked them through his hair. 

"Wh-" 

The bell ringing throughout the halls cut off my speech and students began to fill the halls. I took off before anything else could happen between Luke and I. 

I rushed into my next class and by the way the teacher stared at me, it was like she knew. 

I sniffed my shirt and almost gagged. I smelled of Omegan fear and Alphan anger, but worst their was a salty tang, tears. The Beta teacher gave me sympathetic glances as I took a seat in the back or the class. The rest of the students filled in in the following minutes. 

People stared at me like I had grown a second head. It was like they expected some Alpha to try and force himself on me yet they were surprised it happened. 

Not that it did, they just assumed it did. I looked away, tears brimming my eyes and I felt my hands begin to shake violently. I gripped the edge of the desk tightly, my knuckled turning white. 

"Michael." I heard a voice but I was too far gone in my own mind to focus my attention on it. Insults ricocheted off of the walls of my brain. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let out a yell of surprise and I looked up to see Luke. I jumped away from him, scooting as far away from him as possible. 

_Don't touch me! Please! Stop!_  

He halted, his eyes screwing shut before he opened them again. "Michael please, this is not the right setting for you right now." Luke lent a hand out. I ignored it and slowly stood up, on shaky legs. I could see past Luke's large frame and everyone, including the teacher, were staring at Luke and I. 

"Michael you are excused, hurry along now." The Beta teacher said softly. I nodded slowly, walking past Luke and out the door. I could feel the Alphas presense behind me, I could smell him and I felt disgusted with myself for feeling safe and secure around him. 

_I should not feel this way. I'm supposed to be afraid of him. I shouldn't feel safe around him, he just trapped me against my will - But he let you go an apologized, not that you listened, no you ran away_ \- my mind added and I stopped momentarily. I felt I was sick. 

I rushed into the Male bathroom. I could hear Luke following me. I opened a stall and fell to my knees in front of it. 

I gagged but nothing came up. I held my waist in my arms and I felt a large hand run up and down my back. I flinched at the contact. 

"Michael it's okay." Luke soothed with a deep voice only few Alphas could reach. "It's okay to feel safe, it's your Omega, not always you." Luke pulled me away from the toilet and into his chest. 

_Why do I want this?! I don't want to want this!_ "S-Stop." I whimpered, pushing at his chest weakly as his arms tightened around me. 

"Stop pushing me away Michael." Luke looked so sad and I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. "I know you need this, want this." Luke pushed and I felt vulnerable and weak under his gaze. 

"I-I don't." I lied, and it was blatantly obvious. 

\----------

Third month, Luke and I haven't talked since that day. I know he can still hear my thoughts so when I see him I fill my brain with academic questions. 

Like _'I wonder what the answer to question 5 was'_ , or something along those lines. I can tell he is irritated with it. And honestly so am I. 

The hardest part of the day is when I sit behind him, two empty seats on either side. It's almost impossible not to think of Ashton and Calum. And when I think of them I insult myself and there have been a few close calls when Luke turns to me and looks like he's about to say something but he never does and ultimately turns back around. 

On my good days when I'm in that class I'm too interested in history to even notice two empty seats next to me. 

The closets Luke and I have come to communicating was when I was confused and everyone else seemed to get what the teacher was talking about. 

And I was asking myself questions. Like _'What did he say about the war?'_ , _'Who killed the president?'_ , or something like that and I completely forgot Luke could read my mind. 

And when he rose his hand the teacher called on him and I hid my face when Luke asked whatever question I was thinking. The teacher was like 'oh that is a great question' and apparently most of the class was wondering the same thing. 

\----------

Fourth month, I've already gotten all my credits and had one extra for college I guess. Only one month of High School left and neither Ashton or Calum have contacted me or come back so I _know_  they aren't coming back. 

\----------

Graduation day and neither of my parents are here, they haven't texted me in over two weeks. I was tired of a quiet phone so now-a-days I just leave it at home when I go to school. 

Right now I was in my graduation robe and the first names were being called. I was relatively close to being the called first. Not a lot of 'A' or 'B' names. 

"Michael Clifford." Mr Principals voice called and I walked up, not even looking at the crowd. I accepted the diploma with an even face and walked off like rehearsed. 

It took over an hour before the rest of the names were called. It was boring and I didn't know anyone besides Luke, not that I wanted to know him. 

I could have gone the rest of my life without meeting Luke and I would have been completely fine. I might have had my Alphas by my sides. 

\----------

First day at the new University. I was scared, for lack of better word. I wasn't going to know anyone here and I was glad about that. A new start. 

The only downside is my parents have grown ever further apart from me. They are going to move to America, North America to be exact, by next week. 

I would like to say I was sad but I hardly even talked to them anymore. They were beyond pissed I drove my Alphas away. 

And no matter how many times Luke's voice ran in my head, telling me I was enough and it wasn't my fault, I could never believe him. 

Two months after my graduation I found out Ashton had mated a Girl Omega, who was very pretty. And Calum mated with a Male Beta not long after he left me. 

I was ashamed to admit that when I found out I cried. I cried for days. And the worst part was that Ashton's mum called me and told me everything. 

Granted she sounded drunk. She told me she had wished her boy had mated me instead and because I know Ashton would find out about it I told her it was for the best and everyone had moved on and found someone new. 

\----------

I was just outside my dorm. I was told by the headmaster the Alphan dormitory was too full and I was placed with a Male Alpha. 

I was guaranteed safety, if anything happened to me, caused by the Alpha then the Alpha would be kicked out of the school and I'd get a couple thousand dollars in damage. 

I didn't need money, I had more then I'd like or ever need. And by the time the Alpha would be kicked out the damage would have been done so I didn't get it but signed the papers anyway. 

Not after I had a lawyer read it though, I did as well. And my lawyer said it was full proof and there were no loopholes. 

I trusted him and signed the papers and now here I was. 

I walked up the stairs and scanned the rooms lining the walls. My card said 354. The first room was 342. 

I walked down the hall. 

_351_

_352_

_353_

_354\. Here it was._  I slide the card down the slot and opened the door when the light turned green. I walked in and sighed when I realized I was the first to the room. 

I set my bag on the ground by the wall, not picking a bed until the Alpha arrived. I didn't want the Alpha to not have the bed he wanted. 

I sat down at one of the desks, not putting anything anywhere. 

I scrolled through the pictures on my phone, tearing up a bit from the photos over a few years old. Pictures of Calum, Ashton and I before anyone presented. 

Pictures of my parents and I before I presented, when we were happy. 

I heard someone knocking on the door and I stood up. I was confused. _Wasn't this Alpha given a card?_ I opened the door and my jaw dropped. 

I slammed the door before the Alpha could look up from where he was checking his bag at his feet. 

_There was no way in hell or heaven I would share a room with Luke! Was he close enough to hear my thoughts?_

"Hello?" He asked, knocking again. "Uh..... roommate?" Luke knocked again. "I don't know if this is like a joke but I was never given a card because the Headmaster didn't trust me to have a card to the Omegan dormitory on my own." Luke explained, his voice was different, deeper. 

I sighed, I would have to let him in. I quickly grabbed a beanie from my bag and shoved it on, using my hair to hide my face. I shuffled through my toiletries and grabbed the spray neutralizer I bought last week and sprayed myself with far too much. 

I ran to the door and opened it, hiding my face behind my bright red hair. 

The smell of Luke flooded the room and I felt my knees go weak. "Thanks.... Uhhh what's your name?" He asked and held a hand out. I gulped. 

My voice didn't sound different and he would be able to tell. I shook his hand, my sweater paws hiding my hand. 

Luke sniffed the air, making a sound of confusion. "I-Is that scent neutralizer?" He asked and I gulped. My free hand gripped the bottle tightly. I nodded, keeping my face hidden behind my hair. "You don't talk much?" He chuckled when I shook my head. "C'mon, you gotta give me a name." Luke laughed loudly and I nearly purred at the sound. 

_I hated it. It was ridiculous how susceptible I was to Alphas. When they smell good my body reacts. They laugh, my body reacts. When they yell in a certain voice all control over my body is thrown out the window just because I was born Omega._

"Not all Alphas use their 'Alphan Voices' on Omegas." Luke offered, walking back to the hallway and picking up his bag from the floor and walking back inside the room. "Which bed did you want?" 

_I was waiting for you to choose._ I thought to myself and I swear my body nearly melted when he patted me on the shoulder. 

"You remind me of another Male Omega I used to go to school with. He wasn't the happiest person, which sucked because he really deserved to be happy." Luke chuckled with a sad tone. "You used to Male Omegan born Alphas reading your thoughts, you don't seem the least bit freaked out.  

_Happens a lot._ I thought to myself. 

"You probably don't care but the Omega I was talking about, he hated it when I did. Not that I could control it." Luke waved his hands around, dropping his bag next to mine. "But he blamed me for some things in his life and honestly I don't blame him." Luke dropped onto one of the beds. "His name was Michael. He had two Alphas, two horrible, typical Alphas." Luke growled. I bit back a whimper. "I hated them. They didn't treat Michael right and the poor thing was so used to bad treatment he couldn't see it." Luke sighed. "I kinda wish I could see him again." Luke rolled onto his side, facing me. "See how he's doing. Find out what he did after he graduated, no one in the crowd to cheer him on. I want to talk to him, find out if he still hates me." I felt my cheeks radiating heat as he looked at me. My hair hid the side of my face in his direction. "Do you?" He asked and I near jumped out of my skin at the question. "Michael I-" Luke sat up on the bed. 

I felt my body start to shake at the question, I could _feel_  Luke's eyes on me. "N-No." I answered honestly. _I hated myself more than anything._

"I heard that." Luke grumbled from his bed. 

"I know." I commented, I went to pick up my bag but Luke was standing and holding my bag before I could breath. 

"Please, let me." Luke lifted the bag effortlessly and carried it to the other side of the room and placed it carefully down on the ground next to my bed. He gently pushed it under the bed. "Unpack later?" He asked. I nodded after a few seconds of silence. 

I took my beanie off and shook my hair. It landed how I like it. Still a fringe but more across my forehead instead of hanging in front of my face. 

"I like your hair by the way. It's new." Luke blushed from his bed. 

 

 


	8. Eight

Since Luke was an Alpha, in the Omegan dormitory, the Headmaster all but commanded that he and _I_  stay in our room until school starts next week. We could leave, but only if we are together, and I had to open the doors for him since he didn't have a card. 

I felt knots in my stomach at the thought. I had to be around him 24/7 for the next week. 

Right now I was walking with Luke, to the street in front of the dormitory. Luke's parents were dropping off the last bits of his stuff and a few 'roomy' things as Luke called it. 

We stepped out into the cool breeze and I shivered at the late November air. I could tell immediately who Luke's parents were. 

An Alpha and a Male Omega, helping each other unload a few boxes. The Alpha had blond hair, like Luke's and he absolutely toward over the Male Omega. 

We walked up the them and they gathered Luke in a hug and the deep laughter from Luke's Papa, as I recall him saying back in High School, was somehow deeper than Luke's. Both chilled me to the bone. 

Luke's father on the other hand didn't seem the least bit effected. He and I made brief eye contact and I've never seen someone light up so much. 

"Why hello!" He held a hand out to me and I hesitantly shook it. He was the first Male Omega I had ever met in person. 

"H-Hi." I squeaked. 

"Papa, Father, this is Michae-" 

"Michael from High School Michael?" Luke's Papa asked. I blushed and Luke nodded. 

"He and I are roommates." Both parents gasped. "The Alphan dormitory is full, and so is the Beta dorms, so they put Michael and I in the same room. Downside though I'm not allowed a card to get into the dorms so whenever I leave Michael has to come with me or I'll be locked out and come back with me or I can't get it." Luke's parents looked a little uneasy. I shifted feeling uncomfortable with their eyes on me. 

"So Michael. I am Andrew Hemmings and this is my husband, Josh Hemmings." Andrew, the Alpha, introduced the two and I smiled politely at them. 

"Luke, help your old father with these boxes." Josh laughed and Luke did as told. I'd never seen an adult Male Omega before and I was awestruck. 

I didn't mention, or stare, at the obvious failed mating mark on Josh's neck. Nor did I stare and the successful mating mark. 

Josh looked so happy and I was confused. How could a Male Omega be so happy? 

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, not Luke or his parent because I was staring at them. 

I turned around and all the air in my lungs drained as I recognized the Alpha staring down at me curiously, Derek, from High School. "Hey, you okay? Need to take you somewhere?" He asked, trying to portray concern but his voice dripped lust. 

"No." I said firmly. Which surprised me. I could feel Luke'e eyes on my back, along with his parents and I knew Luke could hear my thoughts. 

_Don't but in!_ I yelled and I could hear him stop his movements. _Don't Luke._

"You sure, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone out here." The Alpha pressed, not even noticing the people behind me. "You should come back to mine, let me help you." He stepped closer and I stepped back. 

I could hear Josh's hand hit Andrew's chest, signalling him not to move. I felt something in me, something I'd never felt before. Like I had to stand for myself, not let this Alpha walk over me. "Get your filthy hand off of me." I hissed, he pulled back in anger. 

"You will obey Omega." The Alpha was borderline commanding, not enough to actually command me though. 

"And you will not prey on un-mated Omegas." I retorted. "Unlike Alphas not all Male Omegas are controlled by their little head." I felt a smirk on my face. "We are not interested in sex with an unfit Alpha who doesn't know how to act properly." 

The Alpha glared at me before stalking off. I huffed in annoyance as I stared at the retreating Alpha. _Wait! Did I just stand up to an Alpha?! Why? Why Michael Gordon Clifford did you do that?!_

"Okay Luke I think we are done. I think you can get these up to your room." Andrew said and I turned around to see Josh kissing Luke's cheek before hopping back into the truck they arrived in. 

"Bye!" Luke called after them and then they were gone. 

I picked up a box on the ground and Luke picked up the other, a slim long one. We walked in silence as I unlocked the entrance to the dorm. We continued in silence all the way up to our room and I set the box down before pulling my card out and unlocking the door. 

I set the box down at the foot of his bed and I felt a grip on my elbow before I could walk away from the Alpha's bed. 

"Thank you." Luke said genuinely. 

"It was just a box, no big deal." I muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

"You know what I'm talking about." Luke's eyes were tearing up. 

"I saw the failed mating mark and I j-" 

"I know." Luke pulled my body to his and he buried his face in my neck, scenting me. I whimpered quietly before biting my bottom lip. "Just t-thank you." Luke whispered. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. 

_Seeing that mark and then confronted by an Alpha, who might have done the same thing had I not fought back. I felt almost guilty for wanting to submit._

"I know, I know Michael. You don't have to explain." Luke's hold on me tightened an I felt a tug in my stomach. 

We stood like that for a few moments. Me as stiff as a board as he hugged me tightly, a few of his tears slid down my neck and soak into the neck of my sweater. 

"Help me set up the tv?" Luke asked and I nodded, just wanting out of this unfamiliar set of arms. 

After we set up the tv on the dresser in the corner of the room and we sat on separate beds. I could feel his eyes on me as I read a book I brought along with me.  

I felt oddly at peace and slumped back into my pillows, something not unnoticed by Luke. "Comfortable?" Luke asked, a smirk in his voice. I blushed. 

We laid in silence, well not silence the tv was playing in the background, and every once and awhile I would catch him glance over at me and he would blush but smirk regardless. 

It was nearing midnight and I was far from tired. And Luke looked just about the same as me. He groaned before turning the tv off with the remote that lay on the nightstand between the beds. Which were only about two feet from each other. 

"M'bored." Luke complained and I tried hard not to smile fondly. 

"That sounds like a you problem." I chuckled, which surprised me as much as it did Luke. _Since when did I laugh? Since when was being alone in a room with an Alpha, Luke even, something comforting? Why was I suddenly okay with being only six feet away from him?_

"Maybe you're moving on." Luke all but whispered from his bed and I felt a tug at the corners of my lips. Luke turned to me and his blue eyes seemed to glow under the moonlight that caste over his face from the window above the nightstand. 

I couldn't look away, but deep down I knew I didn't want to. It seemed we were lost in each others eyes as a pregnant pause filled the room. "Maybe." I finally said, I saw a very small smile creep onto his lips before we both turned away from each other. 

The light went out but we remained awake. I stared up at the ceiling and when I took a peek over at Luke he was doing the same. 

Our breathing seemed to sync up and everything was quiet. It was a peaceful silence, one which I haven't felt in a long time. 

"What do you think it'll be like?" Luke asked. 

"What?" I asked, confused as to what he could be going on about. 

"Bonding." Luke paused, turning onto his side so he was facing me. "What do you think it'll be like?" 

"Haven't you asked your parents?" I asked, didn't every kid ask their parents this when they found out what bonding exactly was?

"Of course, but I imagine it's different for everyone else." Luke sighed, a frown on his face. "My parents weren't together when they bonded." 

_Why was he telling me this? Why did he think I was worthy of knowing something like his parents bonding? Some bonded couples never talk about their parent's bonding, it's a big deal._

"Because I have a feeling you'll be very important to my family as time passes. Someone important to me." 

"I'm about as important as a paper weight." I scoffed. 

"Paper wights are very important." Luke argued. 

"No, the idea of a paper weight is important, a paper weight itself can be replaced with almost anything and it will be the same or even better. A paper weight is something people buy when they are bored and have extra money, they aren't important."

"Well you are important, you heard me say it earlier, and I know you'll be incredibly important to my family." Luke got out of his bed and padded over to mine and sat down. I sat up, scooting back on the bed until my back rested against the wood bed frame.

"And what would make me so important? The only thing interesting about me, you even said so, is that I'm a Male Omega." I thought back to that day. The day I was at my weakest in front of an Alpha. This Alpha. The Alpha in front of me. 

"You are more than a Male Omega. You're Michael." Luke crawled up the bed until he was sitting down next to me. His shoulder brushed mine and our thighs were pressed together. "When my parents bonded, it wasn't out of love. My Papa bonded my father to save him, to ward off other Alphas, to protect the Male Omega even though at the time he was in love with a girl named Liz." Luke took my hand in his and I stilled. 

Shivers ran up and down my spine. My hand went cold and my eyes widened. But I didn't pull away. I didn't dare pull away. 

"Of course when they bonded, their souls fought at first, not wanting to be bonded together forever since they hadn't fallen in love. But when their souls accepted the others they were inseparable. Like all newly bonded couples. 

They craved contact with their other half and soon they fell in love. And when their bond faded at the first year mark, unlike they had planned, they renewed the bond. They had planned that my father would run away, and my papa would return home to his love but my papa wasn't in love with her anymore. He loved my father and my father loved my papa." Luke squeezed my hand and I was reminded it was right there, I had forgotten. 

_Why did he do that?_

"Because you're special to me." He whispered, turning and dipping his head into my neck. I bared my neck out of instinct. I could feel his nose over my pulse vein, where my scent was most powerful, and he scented me. 

I practically melted at the act. Alphas didn't scent Omegas often, and never in public. It was a special, intimate thing mates/couples do.  

_Why wasn't I used to it? He's done it before yet every time he does it's like the first time._

"Omegas don't just get used to being scented Michael." Luke's voice was thick and deep as he panted out the words, right onto the skin on my neck. 

A chill broke out over my skin and goosebumps rose on my skin. I felt Luke turn and now he was hovering over me. His hands gripped my biceps as he continued scenting. 

I would like to say I didn't want this, that I wanted him to go away but that wasn't the case. Being scented is an extremely powerful thing, even more so for the Omega. 

"L-Luke......" My voice was weak and soft, very quiet. My mind was becoming fuzzy. 

"Y-You s-s-sm-smell s-so good." Luke was mouthing just above the pulse vein and I had to bite back a broken whimper. 

Three strong knocks on the door had Luke pull away from me. My head lulled to the side, my body limp. Luke carefully pulled blankets over me and he pulled me down onto the bed. 

I heard the same knocks again but I was out of it. "Pretend your asleep." Luke whispered, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. 

_Yes Alpha_ I thought to myself. I heard a gasp and I let my eye lids fall close, the heaviness becoming too much. I did as told and pretended to be asleep, honestly the problem was staying awake. 

"Hello?" It was Luke. 

"Hemmings, I came to check on things. See how your first day was and ask what you did." The Headmaster, I'd recognize his voice anywhere, it was deep and rough. 

"Simon Cowell sir, everything is fine sir." Luke sounded nervous. 

"And Clifford, do you mind if I visit with him?" Simon sounded accusing. 

"I'm sorry but he is asleep sir." Luke apologized. 

"I see, well it is a late hour. Tell him I'll be visiting tomorrow a bit before noon." Then the door closed and I opened my eyes. 

The fuzzy feeling wearing off a bit and the sleepiness receding. I sat up, holding my head in my hand. I moved my hand down to my neck where Luke had been and winced when I pressed too hard in a certain area. 

I looked up and made eye contact with the blue eyed Alpha. He looked guilty and he kept glancing at my hand that held my neck. 

_What are you looking at?_  I knew he would understand. 

"I'm sorry." Luke apologized and I felt worried, _what was on my neck?!_  "Please don't be mad at me." Luke rambled as I stood up. I shook my head slightly, confused. 

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, attempting to walk towards the bathroom only for Luke to step in front of me, his hands outstretched in surrender. 

"Promise you won't be mad at me, promise?" He pleaded. 

"Promise." I said hesitantly, _seriously what was on my neck?_

Luke got out of my way and I made my way to the bathroom and Luke followed behind me like a kicked puppy. 

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light and turned to the mirror and my jaw fell and I could feel my eyes widening. 

I stared at my neck in horror and surprise. "You said you would't be mad!" Luke reminded with a high pitched squeak. 

"I'm n-not." I responded, worry evident in my voice. "Just worried." I finished, walking closer to the mirror and leaning in. I pressed my pointer finger against the mouth sized bruise and winced when pain and little bit of pleasure shot up my spine. 

"About?" Luke asked, creeping forward until I could feel him right behind me. I stood up straight, regretting it when I could feel his chest slightly touching my shoulder blades. I shivered. 

"Headmaster Cowell in visiting _me_  tomorrow at noon! No way in heaven or hell is a hickey, as dark as this one, going to disappear in that short about of time. Less than twelve hours from now!" 

I almost fainted at the fear I had trickling into my blood stream. "We can cover it!" Luke offered. _With?_  I internally asked. "Make-up?" 

"Do you have make-up with you?" I asked a little too snappily. Luke flinched and a guilty mask covered his face. 

"N-No." He replied weakly. 

"Luke I'm sorry I'm just worried, what am I supposed to tell Simon?" I asked. 

"No it's my fault. I'm the one who put _it_  there." Luke was staring at the mark with more than just guilt. I saw smugness. 

"You're smug?!" I exclaimed, _who did he think he was?_  

"I don't mean to be, honestly. It's my Alpha." Luke followed me out of the bathroom. "I mean it's happy I marked a Male Omega who is _very_  easy on the eyes." Luke said and I felt my stomach flutter. 

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered." I deadpanned. I dropped onto my bed and closed my eyes, breathing heavily through my nose. 

"Michael I'm sorry." Luke repeated. 

_Why was he even scenting me? Does he even realize how important and intimate scenting can be? How important it is to Omegas and Alphas alike?!_

"Of course I know how important scenting is. I'm an Alpha, I can feel it in me the change, I can feel my Alpha come to life." Luke sat down next to me. "But I can't help myself, you smell so good and my Alpha goes crazy!" Luke paused. I opened my eyes and looked up at him and he resembled a child staring at a piece of candy. Like he was contemplating either or not to scent me again. 

"What about me smells good?" I asked, turning towards him completely. 

"Everything, I can't explain it." Luke deflates as he continues staring at my neck longingly. 

"Luke, the things that happened tonight cannot be repeated. When you find your mate he or she will not be happy you scented someone else. That you told someone, who wasn't them, about your parent's bonding?! Those things are very important and intimate for bonded couples. Some mates _never_  talk about their parent's bonding, _ever_ , it doesn't matter who their mate is." I explained and Luke's face dropped. 

Luke opened his mouth but shut it after no sound came out. 

I fell onto my back, a sigh falling from my lips. 

"Look Michael..... I don't care." Luke turned over and onto me. His knees rested right next to my hips as the bed dipped under his weight. His hands holding himself up right next to my head. 

_What does he mean he doesn't care?_  

"I mean I don't care what my possible future mates think. I know, _I know_ , you are and will always be more important to my family and me then they will." 

I stilled. "Because I'm a Male Omega, right?" I asked. 

"No Michael, you wouldn't understand it. And I'm not saying that because you're an Omega or anything, I hardly understand it and my parents have been talking about it for more than a year." Luke gripped my wrists in his hands and rolled us over. He was on bottom and I was on top. I had to move my legs to keep from falling on him. 

He sat up and his grip on my wrists tightened so I wouldn't fall. He was leaning against the wood bed frame and he pulled me higher up on his thighs. 

I blushed and hung my head so he wouldn't see. He let go of my arms and used one hand to lift my chin. His other hand rested just above my hip. 

"Michael....." He sighed and I felt uncomfortable sitting on his lap. "When will you get in through that skull of yours? Hmm?" He asked a bit fondly. I was confused.

Before I could ask anything a yawn shoved its way through my mouth and I felt embarrassed. 

"Tired are we?" Luke chuckled. I opened my mouth to say something but yawned again. "C'mon, you have to deal with the scariest Alpha to ever live tomorrow." Luke rolled me over and set me down gently on the bed. 

I couldn't suppress the whimper that left my throat when he pulled away. _What is happening to me?_  I asked myself and to my surprise Luke didn't comment anything. He just laid down behind me and pulled me to his chest. 

I went willingly and even snuggled into his warmth before I regained control of myself from my natural Omegan instincts to let Alphas provide and protect. 

I felt Luke nose at my already bruise neck and my breath caught in the back of my throat. _What was he going to do now?_  

I could feel his dark chuckle vibrate against my back as he nosed my jaw away from my natural position to give him more room. I obediently did as silently told and bared my neck. 

A ripple of excitement flowed through me. I'd be lying if I said the actions from earlier didn't do anything. They effected me a lot. 

I felt as he pressed a kiss to the bruise, I whined a little too loudly. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me onto my back. My eyes met his and I whimpered. 

_What was happening to me? I was practically giving myself to him by not doing anything!_  

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say yes but he attached his lips to the edges of the hickey and sucked, hard. All words I planned to say jumped right out the window 

My hands tightened on the sheets I wasn't aware I was holding. My back arched off the bed and I could feel my feet go cold. "L-Luke...." I let out a broken moan and I would have been embarrassed if Luke didn't growl after. 

"Want me to stop Michael?" He panted on the damp skin before he lowered himself, he nipped at the flesh at the very crook of my neck before he kissed and sucked. 

"N-No." I answered honestly. This feeling was amazing and I never wanted it to end. 

 

 

 


	9. Nine

I woke to blinding bright light in my eyes. I groaned and closed my eyes. I went to turn over but I rolled right into a body. I stilled, _why was there a body in my bed?!_

I opened my eyes and looked over and let out a sigh if relief when I saw the body was breathing. I went to get out of bed but two arms tightened around my waist. 

I let out a squeak of surprise. The body groaned. "Stop making noise. M'rying to 'leep." The body was Alpha and I could hardly hear what he was saying. 

_Why is an Alpha in me bed?!_

"Because I was too tired to go back to my bed and you kept whimpering whenever I pulled away." The Alpha said and I felt realization slap be across the face as last nights memories attacked my brain. 

_I slept with Luke Hemmings?!_

"Yes, now what time is it?" 

I grumbled in fond annoyance as I turned over and reached for my phone. "Eleven forty-five." I set my phone down. 

"What?!" Luke yelled, jumping out of the bed and locking the door. He stood against the door in horror. 

"What?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to just lay back down and sleep. 

"Simon is going to be here in fifteen minutes!" Luke yelled and I took a second to process the information. 

"Fuck!" I screamed and stood up, running to my dresser and picking out clothes, presentable in front of _Simon Cowell_. 

"What are you doing?!" Luke asked when I started walking towards the bathroom. 

"Showering! No way in hell am I going to sit down with Simon fucking Cowell like this!" I gestured to my wrinkled clothes and bed head. "Now excuse me, we are wasting valuable time!" 

I showered quickly, washing off the smell of Luke's Alpha. I cleaned my hair and body, scrubbing myself clean. As clean as possible. 

When I exited I dried quickly and growled when I saw the clothes I picked out weren't there, I grumbled but changed into the clothes Luke had put there. Black skinny jeans, a sleeveless, black, Green Day shirt. 

I groaned when I saw my tattoo were showing. It was bad enough I had my eyebrow and ears pierced. I slipped on my high-top black converses and a few bracelets. 

I exited the bathroom and Luke was pacing. "You switched the clothes." I grumbled. 

"You look good." 

"I look like a rebellious teenager! I don't think Simon Cowell will appreciate it like you do." 

"You should see him and dress like how you'd dress on every other day." Luke offered and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Besides, you're an Omega, what could he do to you?" 

"Expel me." 

"Yeah okay, you do realize schools are getting paid to have Male Omegas in them because they are so rare? He wouldn't get rid of you." 

"Great, something to boost my self worth. I'm probably only here because Simon gets a bonus pay check." 

"No-" Three hard knocks sounded on the door. 

I walked to it and opened it, smiling shyly at the big Alpha in front of me. "Clifford, wonderful to see you again." The Alpha shook my hand gently. "Hemmings." He deadpanned. It was obvious who his favorite was. _Probably only because I'm getting him paid._  "Would you two join me for lunch." He didn't ask. 

We both nodded and followed him out of the room. I could feel Luke's eyes on the bruises on my neck, I'd seen a few more when I checked myself outfit out in the mirror. The good thing was they didn't look like hickeys, just a bruise. 

_I could just say I fell in the shower last night before bed._

"Here we are, now, I'd like to discuss your first day all the rest that follow." I sat down with Luke at my said as Simon sat on the other side of us. "Now, firstly Michael, are you okay? You are supporting quite the bruise." Simon's voice hinted at concern. He eyed Luke accusingly. 

"Yessir. I fell in the shower last night before bed." I answered evenly. 

"Really?" Simon asked, not the least bit surprised. 

I blushed and nodded. 

"Now Hemmings. You do understand the rules. No touching any of the Omegas in or around the Omegan Dormitory." I could feel Luke's nerves. "When in the Dormitory you aren't to leave Clifford's side nor be on your own. If Michael needs to leave, you go with him. He is sick, you don't leave the room. You staying in the Omegan Dorms is all based upon the weekly updates I will be getting from Michael here. He decides weather you get to go out, weather you leave the room, got it?" Simon's voice was stern and un-trusting. 

_It was against all Alphan instincts to be dependent on an Omega. Alphas hate being told what to do. They hate not getting to choose what they do or don't do, and everyone knew it, especially Simon._

"Yessir." Luke answered a bit reluctantly and Simon smiled. 

"Now, Michael. What do you plan on doing while here and starting next week, when are you classes?" Simon seemed genuinely interested. 

"Um, Sir, I am studying to be a Novelist/Writer." I answered. "Most of my classes are in the morning but I have three hours, twelve to three, as a break before I go to my last class. Then the rest of the day is homework and assignments and dinner." I finished and Simon looked proud. 

"Hemmings, I will be talking to teachers and moving things around so you will have the same schedule so nothing gets mixed up." Simon didn't even glance at the other Alpha. 

_Sorry....._  

I felt Luke's hand squeeze my knee in what I guess to be an 'it's okay'. 

"And I'm sure both of you are aware that the Government in paying quite a bit of money for schools who have Male Omegas as students. And I've made the decision to give 75% of it to you Michael, the other 15% is going to help the school build bigger Dorms as they obviously aren't big enough." I felt my jaw drop. 

"Sir, not meaning to talk back, but I am already well off, more than I need. More money is not what I need." I said apologetically. 

"Then what do you want? I'd like to thank you for choosing this school as I know you were offered scholarships at better schools." 

"Sir I don't need anything. I am fine. Spend the money how you wish, build things, help charity, whatever you'd like." I answered honestly. 

"And you're sure. I'm well aware your relationship with your parents in dying and I do not want you to be cut off from your parents money and left alone in the streets." Simon added. 

"Yes, my parents dislike me and I am not their biggest fan either but earlier on in my life they put enough money in a bank account of mine to last me four lifetimes and since I'm over eighteen they can't touch it and I assure you it is still there." 

Simon frowned, not pleased as he couldn't thank me. "Is there anything you'd like, a new car? Tickets to anything? Free flights to anywhere?" 

"No sir, I assure y-" My eyes caught two bodies just outside the window of the restaurant we were sitting in. I ducked below the window, afraid he'd see me. 

"Michael?" Luke asked worriedly. 

_Calum is right outside the window!_  

I saw as Luke looked out the window before he growled, something Simon found odd. "Hemmings, what in the devils name has gotten into you?" Simon asked. 

"That bastard!" Luke growled. 

"Excuse you?" Simon asked, not pleased with Luke's actions. "Michael why are you hiding?" 

"Sorry Sir but I do not wish to be seen by the Alpha outside the window." I answered. 

"Which one?" Simon was concerned. 

"Hood, Calum Hood." Luke snapped, still glaring out the window. "C'mon Michael. I'm sorry Simon Sir but neither Michael nor I would like for Michael to be around this Alpha." Luke grabbed my hand and pulled be out of the booth. I almost fell as my feet didn't get under me in time. 

But Luke did catch me before I could face plant and helped me stand correctly. "Michael, I will be checking in on your throughout the first month." Simon stood and patted my shoulder before leaving the building. 

Luke wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and we made out way out of the restaurant and towards the Omegan Dormitory. _Where are we going?_  

"Back to the room." Luke growled and I captured my bottom lip between my teeth. "C'mon." Luke started walking faster and I was having a hard time keeping up. 

For an Alpha Luke wasn't moving very fast but I have short legs and I'm an Omega. I was running to keep up with him and he was only walking. "Luke!" I stopped and he turned to me, anger evident on his face. 

"Michael what are you doing?!" He growled and I bared my neck, submitting to his growl. 

"I-I w-was j-ju-" 

"Michael I'm sorry." Luke pulled me to his chest and I melted as his scent filled my lungs and his embrace wrapped itself around me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean t-" Luke stopped talking and I went to ask him about it but he beat me to it. "We aren't that far away, let's go." I felt an arm under the backs of my knees and less than a second later I was in midair and clutching Luke's shirt out of instinct to not fall. 

Luke was carrying me. _Wh-What is he doing!?_

"Getting us back faster." Luke answered and within a minute I was being set down and I was unlocking the main door with the swipe of a card. "C'mon." I felt Luke's body pressed flush to mine and I was blushing, hard. 

Luke slammed the door. "HEY!" An Omegan voice yelled. I whipped my head around and skrunk under the Girl Omega's glare. "Alphas are NOT allowed in the Dorm!" She screamed, making multiple Omegas come out of their rooms and glare at Luke and I. 

"It's not wh-" 

"HE IS NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" She yelled. 

"Why does he get to have a mate in here if we don't?!" Another girl accused, walking towards us. Fear seemed to flow through my veins, _what were they going to do to me?_

"Don't touch him." Luke growled a warning, the females flinched before continuing to walk towards us. Luke wrapped a protective arm around my middle, pulling me back towards him. 

"Get out of here _Alpha_!" Another girl taunted. 

Luke remained quiet, probably knowing he'll get in astronomical trouble for commanding any Omegas, and he kept backing away, knowing he couldn't touch them. 

I stayed plastered to his chest. "He's allowed to be here." I responded weakly. 

"No he isn't! It's against the school policy!" The first girl screamed. 

"Call Headmaster Cowell, have them expelled!" The third girl thought up and I was flooded with relief, _yes, please contact Simon._  

"I'm doing it now!" The second girl pulled out her phone and walked over to the wall where emergency numbers were provided. 

"Don't let them leave." A few more girls ran past us and blocked the doors. 

Luke pulled me further away from the Omegas, growling lowly, warning them, to stay away as he held me closely. Protectively. "They will not touch you." Luke soothed in my ear. 

_Neither of us could do anything if they tried._

"I don't care if I could get expelled or put in jail. I will _not_  let them touch you." Luke growled and I turned and buried my face in his chest. He hugged me tightly, his nose dropping into my bruised neck and he scented me...... In front of people. 

I heard multiple gasps. I turned in Luke's hold and was met with glares containing anger, jealousy and hatred. 

Everyone remained where they were for a few minutes, until Simon entered the Dorm. Two security guards flanking his sides. "What is the problem?" Simon asked, his eyes traveling over Luke and I. Luke refused to let go of me, taking the Alphan stance in front of an Omega who was fearful. 

"This _Omega_  tried to sneak his Alpha into the Dorms!" The girl who started it all shrieked. 

"I assure you all this Alpha is allowed in here." Simon said and the girls all gasped and glared at me and Luke. "He is going to live here for the year." More glares. 

"What?!" 

"Hemmings and Clifford are sharing a room, and don't worry Hemmings does not have a key to the building, and he stays by Clifford's side when he is here. If I hear any more complaints about Hemmings here I was be giving out punishments." Simon growled and the girls all nodded. "I would like a poster of Luke and Micheal on all floors and in the elevators to make it aware to all the students Hemmings is allowed in the building, though, only if by Clifford's side." 

The guards nodded and were off. 

"I'm sorry Michael, for the inconvenience." Simon apologized. 

"J-Just a b-bit sh-sh-shak-shaken up." I stuttered out, shaking behind Luke. 

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your room." Simon followed Luke and I into the elevator and a silence fell over the three of us. "You didn't command any of them did you?" Simon asked, turning to Luke. 

"No Sir." Luke answered. "Though I did growl a warning when they scared Michael." Luke answered. 

"Did he voice his fear?" Simon asked. 

"No Sir." Luke answered. "But I'm sure an Alpha of your status is aware I can smell his emotions on a much higher level another Alpha would." 

"I am, and I am also aware of the thoughts you can hear as well. I will not allow you to take advantage of it." Simon warned. 

"I couldn't." Luke answered and the silence fell over the three of us again. 

Luke and I walked out of the elevator. And Simon bid us goodbye. I unlocked the room with shaking hands and Luke followed me in. 

I locked the door and fell on my bed, my hands just wouldn't stop shaking. "Hey." Luke cooed as he sat down next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and I started crying. 

I buried my face in his chest and cried. He just held me together and soothingly ran a hand up and down my back. 

"I got you. I got you." Luke whispered in my ear, his voice gentle and caring. "You're safe now." 


	10. Ten

Luke and I didn't leave the room the second day. I really didn't want to leave today but Luke said we had to go grocery shopping before the week ended. 

I stuffed my credit and debit card in my wallet and put my room card in a secret pocket in my wallet before stuffing into my pocket. 

Luke was in the shower right now. I had already showered and I was currently getting dressed. I had my skinny jeans on. Black on one leg and on the other was white and black striped. I threw on my black tee-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. 

I heard the shower stopping and a minute later Luke exited with his clothes on. His hair still wet. "We ready?" I asked and he nodded. 

"You should wear a jacket." Luke said before I could open the door. _What?_  "It's cold out, almost winter and you aren't wearing a jacket." Luke added and I blushed. "Wear mine?" Luke offered and I felt myself flush. _He wanted me to wear his jacket?_ "Well I don't want you to freeze and I'm not sure you own a jacket." 

"I have a leather jacket." 

"That will not keep you warm." Luke deadpanned, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a large black hoodie and threw it over my shoulders. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and he pulled the hood up and over my hair. "Cute." He smirked, raising a playfully challenging eyebrow. 

"Look in a mirror." I smirked, reaching past the blushing Alpha and opening the door. I stuffed my hands in my, _Luke's pockets_ , and made my way down the hall with Luke right behind me. 

I rolled my eyes at the poster of Luke and I right above the elevator. _Who took that picture?_  I ignored it and walked into the elevator with Luke by my side. 

I groaned when I saw the same poster in the elevator. "You look happy." Luke commented quietly. 

\----------

Luke and I bought a lot of food and household items. Luke is on a scholarship so they give him money for food and stuff and I get money as well. And added my parents still put way too much money on my debit card. 

I didn't want Luke spending any of his money on the things we got so when he handed me a couple hundred bucks to pay I stuffed it into my pocket and paid with my own money when he ran to get candy I asked him to get. 

When he got back we grabbed our food and household items we realized we had too much. Another Alpha offered to drive us back to campus and Luke agreed, hesitantly of course. Though he settled when he saw the Alphas mate in the giant truck of theirs. 

The Omega helped us get everything up to our room and we thanked her. When Luke wasn't looking I slipped her a hundred, she thanked me and left. 

Right now we were putting the food away. We bought a balance of foods. Some healthy, some junk and some average. We put away the cold food first and ended up filing the entire freezer and fridge with food. 

I was standing on a stood and Luke was handing me boxes of food like crackers and granola bars. I carefully filled the cabinets and pantry with the food. 

We ended up having a few food items left with no place to out them. Since the nightstand was empty I suggested we put snacks in their, for when either of us wanted a late night snack and he agreed. 

"Very smart Omega you are." He ruffed my hair, filling the four drawers with bags of candy and boxes and bags of chips. 

It was only noon. "Okay, off to the bathroom." I huffed and Luke groaned. 

"We spent the last hour putting food away." Luke mumbled. 

"Yeah, not lets get the other stuff put away so we can relax." I smiled and picked up the ten, white, fluff towels we bought. Luke stood and grabbed the bottles of shampoo/conditioner and a few other things he bought. 

I stuffed the towels and wash cloths into the selves cut into the wall. Luke put the extra bottles on the top shelves. 

I shuffled over to the medicine cabinet and started to put different bottles and tubes into place. 

\----------

After we finished I made my way back to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to make lunch. 

"What are you making?" Luke asked, his chin falling onto my shoulder. 

"Sandwiches, vegetables and fruit." I answered. I put the vegetables and fruit on separate cutting boards. 

"I'll make the sandwiches." Luke walked to the fridge and pulled out the already cut meats and condiments. I handed him the bread that sat on the microwave and he set up a few feet down the counter from me. 

\----------

I did the dishes after the meal and Luke was currently in the main room and was picking out a few movies. We were going to spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating snacks. _I'm going to get fat._  

"No you aren't!" Luke yelled from the other room and I blushed. 

I heard three familiar knocks. I wiped my hands on a cloth and made my way to the door with Luke standing a few feet away. "Yes?" I asked, opening the door to see Simon and a boy...... Another Male Omega..... 

"Michael, wonderful to see you." Simon smiled proudly, _like my father used to_. 

"Hey Simon." I answered, I couldn't tear my eyes away. The boy was my age. 

"Is Hemmings here?" Simon asked and Luke came up from behind me. The Male Omega's eyes widened at Luke and I. "I'm afraid I have bad news." Simon sighed. 

"Come in." I opened the door wider and the two stepped in. Simon chuckled. 

"I see you two have set up." He patted my shoulder. 

"We went shopping this morning." Luke supplied. 

"I see, now to business." Simon said and I guided them to the dinning room table. Luke and I sat close together and Simon sat with the nameless boy across from us. "This is news for all of us. But a rival school has kicked Niall Horan out of their school for his genders and since we had been fighting for him to be here we accepted him. I was not aware the board did this and since we are out of rooms I thought he could stay here." Simon patted the blonde boy's back. "If it is a problem I can take him into the Staff Dorms but I do wish you two could connect as I'm aware you two have never met another Male Omega your own ages." 

I was frozen in my chair. _He'd live with us?_   "It's perfect." I blurted before I thought about it. _Please, please, please, please?_  I asked Luke internally. 

"Uh... I don't see a problem with it." Luke answered and Simon smiled. 

"Good, now I'm aware their are only two beds and I will leave that to you three to discuss that situation but I will have a third bed added soon and probably an expansion of the room." Simon stood and patted my shoulder before leaving. 

"My name is Michael, Michael Clifford." I held a hand out to Niall and he shook it with a blinding smile. 

"Niall, Niall Horan." His Irish accent was adorable. 

"I'm Luke Hemmings." Luke said, not offering a hand as it was uncomfortable to Omegas. Niall smiled up at him. "We aren't mates." Luke said simply. "Just friends and the Alphan Dorms are full." Luke finished. Niall looked confused and surprised. 

"Oh, yeah. Luke was born to a Male Omega and therefore hear Male Omega's thoughts and smell our emotions on a much higher level than other Alphas." I explained. 

"I'm going to have to get used to that." Niall eyed Luke shyly. 

"It takes time." I responded and Luke chuckled. "Now, sleeping arrangements." 

\----------

Luke offered to sleep on the ground and both Niall and I refused to let him, it's an Omega thing. In the end Luke and I are sleeping in the same bed and Niall is staying in my previous one. 

Niall was given a key card to the room but Simon called, making it 100% clear Luke still had to stay with me, not with Niall. 

\----------

"Let's watch the movie!" Niall complained as Luke was standing to go to the kitchen. 

"Michael is thirsty." Luke argued. "I heard that." Luke said from the kitchen and Niall blushed. 

"He sure cares for you." Niall whispered. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"He acts like he wants to mate you." Niall commented like it was no big deal. "I think you two would look cute together." He added with a smirk. "Though, I would not enjoy hearing him and you getting it on in the sheets." 

"What?!" I shrieked. 

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." I shook my head and he laughed. "Oh that's hilarious." He wiped away tears from his eyes. 

"You two are disgusting." Luke gagged from the doorway, setting a cold glass of coke on the nightstand for me. "Do all Omegas just talk about random sex with random Alphas when alone?" 

"You don't know who we were talking about?" Niall asked. 

"You were talking about a specific person?" Luke asked, laying down on the bed. 

"No, just Alphas in general." Niall laughed. "Mikey here is a virgin." Niall guessed and I blushed. 

"A virgin?" Luke asked. I nodded, embarrassment settling in my bones. "What about your heats? Don't Omegas usually get help through them?" Luke asked, concern in his words. 

"Some do, I didn't want Alphas I hardly knew seeing me like that, though." I answered. 

"Like what?" Luke asked. 

"When an Omega goes into heat they tend to go into a fuzzy state, all they do is beg for a knot. It's embarrassing what we say. And we don't have control over our own bodies." Niall answered. "My mate says it pleases Alphas, seeing us like that, but that kind of makes it worse, knowing that Alphas like us disoriented and not able to consent properly." Niall shivered and I did to. 

"You have a mate?" I asked, stirring the conversation away from heats. 

"Yeah, he doesn't like showy marks though and marked a secret place." Niall said evenly. 

"Not all Alphas do." Luke added. 

"What is the plan though, when one of us goes through a heat or rut?" Niall asked and I went to say something and realized I didn't know. 

"We didn't think about it...." Luke answered for me. "Maybe we should talk about it now." Niall and I nodded. 

\----------

"Well I can sense a week before hand when one of you is going to go into heat and a week before I go into heat. It comes with being Male Omegan born." 

"But what will happen? We can't just pick a flight and fly out to our parents." Niall added. 

"We can talk to Simon about it all tomorrow." I suggested and Luke nodded. 

"He'd know." Niall answered. "But um.... About what time of the year do you usually start? I had my yearly one a few months ago so I won't have on this school year." 

"My rut should be expected early March." Luke answered and I nearly died. _No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ "What?" Luke asked, his hand settling itself on my shoulder in a comforting manner. _My heart is dated early March._ "Fuck." Luke groaned. 

"Same time, innit?" Niall asked and I just nodded. "Should spend it together." He was joking but it flicked another switch in me. 

"I think we've had enough heat talk for the rest of the year." Luke ended the conversation and started the movie. 

\----------

When the second movie started I felt Luke's arm sprawl itself over my waist and I went along willingly as he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled back into his chest, accepting my comfort in his arms and accepting that my Omega was drawn to him like he was me, it was just out genetics. 

I turned over to see Niall had passed out. 

"You seem shaken up." Luke turned me onto my back as he stayed on his side. His eyes looking down at me worriedly. 

_Just the talk earlier._  

"I get it." Luke's hand lifted up my shirt on my hip, only a little bit, and thumbed over the skin. I shivered. "Try not to think about it." He whispered. "Look, Michael. I worry about you, more than I should." He leaned down a bit and a pregnant pause stilled the air around us. "And I know what I did the other day was inexcusable." 

_What? What did he do?_  

"I scented you in public." He answered and I was slapped with memories of the incident. "And before than I marked you, scented you when you didn't want me to." He continued. "I took advantage of you, of how those actions effect an Omega." 

_How does it effect me?_  

"Your mind goes fuzzy, like how you would before a heat. You can't give proper consent as Niall said." Luke sighed. "And I hate doing it to you but I can't control it. My Alpha goes crazy over your scent." He admits and he growled quietly. 

I bared my neck and I swear I could hear his internal battle. _I like it when you scent me._  I admitted and he groaned. _Only you though._  I added, his hand gripped my hip, hard enough to bruise. _I'm giving consent before I go fuzzy, it's proper consent._  

"I thought you said I couldn't anymore, that it was too special between mates." Luke said and I would believe he didn't want to if it weren't for his grip on my hip, like he were fighting himself inside over weather to do it of not. 

_I'm never going to get a mate anyway and yo-_

All thoughts fell away as I felt his head dip down into my neck. I froze, my breath caught in my throat. "God Michael." He moaned quietly, hardly loud enough for me to hear him. 

_Please._

I shivered and my back arched when I felt his lips attach themselves against the healing part of my neck. "Ahhh..... L-Luke." I moaned breathily. I felt his growl more than I heard it, his chest vibrating against mine as he rolled onto me. He held himself up much like the first time, his hands clutching the sheets next to my head as he licked and sucked on the skin. 

He continued to suck and nip at the sensitive skin. His body trapping me, making me feel whole kind of. 

\----------

I woke in a pair of arms. My head ached. I opened my eyes to see Niall dressing himself. "Where you going?" I asked. 

"Spending the day with my Alpha from the other school. Don't expect me back tonight." Niall grinned. "I'm staying there the night and I'll call you if something comes up." Niall smiled. "Bye!" And he was gone. 

I rolled my eyes, snuggling back into Luke's warmth and smell. He tightened his hold on me and in only a few seconds I was out again. 

 


	11. Eleven

I woke the second time and Luke was still asleep. I wiggled out of his embrace and made my way to the kitchen.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as the apartment was freezing. My hand ran right into the money from yesterday. I groaned.

I walked back out to the main room and took off the jacket before stuffing it into Luke's dresser with the money inside. _That should do it._

I walked back to the kitchen and made myself waffles in the toaster and proceeded to eat them when they were done.

\----------

It's been an hour and I have showered, dressed, ate and Luke still wasn't up. _Was he okay?_ I felt worry inch up my spine and I quickly ran over to his bed. I rolled him onto his back and sighed in relief when I saw he was breathing. I shook him gently. _What if something happened?!_

I shook him more urgently, tears welling in my eyes as he was unresponsive. I fell onto the bed and curled into his side, crying silently into his limp body. _Don't be gone, please don't be gone!_

"Luke!?" I took his head in my hands. I held my ear just barely above his mouth and let out a yelp when his breathing was shallow.

I jumped off the bed and sprinted into the kitchen. I filled a glass and ran back out and poured it on his face, avoiding his mouth. He woke up with a huge intake of breath. "Michael what the fuck?!" He yelled, wiping some of the water from his face.

My Omega flinched at his voice. I felt stupid. _He was breathing? Why was I worried in the first place?!_

"Michael were you crying?" Luke asked, he sounded aware and guilty. He got up from the bed and walked closer to me. I stepped back, afraid I'd angered him and ran right into a wall. Luke stepped forward until he was right in front of me. "Michael I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He whispered, his hand cupping my cheek as his thumb brushed away the tears on my face.

_You weren't responsive and hardly breathing I j-_ I felt Luke nuzzle into my neck, the marked side.

"Don't explain to me Michael." Luke replied. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

_You don't have to apologize, it's my fault._ I thought and he tensed.

"Nothing is your fault Michael. You've done nothing wrong, don't you dare apologize." Luke littered kisses up and down my neck all the way to my shoulder. I shivered at the feeling, goosebumps following like a trail after his lips, everywhere he touched. "Where is the Irish one?" Luke asked, well growled was more like.

"Le-Left to his Alpha. W-Won't be back tonight." I whimpered out.

"Good." Luke said seriously, though his eyes contained humor. "I already miss it being just you and I." He continued, his eye brows raising in humor. "Hearing his thoughts and smelling his emotions is exhausting."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't feel connected to him, I'm not drawn to him, his scent does nothing to my Alpha, therefore hearing his thoughts is almost annoying. He is always thinking, playing with me as he fills my head with thoughts of things I'd wish not to picture in my mind. And his scent is not appeasing to me like yours is." Luke pouted, he actually pouted.

"I thought you said you were drawn to me because I was a _Male Omega_."

"I lied." Luke said guiltily. "Well not at first. I thought that's what it was because you were the first person my Alpha craved. The first person I've ever been drawn to and you were the first Male Omega I'd ever met who wasn't my father."

"Then what does that mean?" I asked.

\----------

Luke and I were walking around campus. A few booths here and there, all for clubs and sports. Nothing I or Luke were interested in.

We scheduled to meet up with Simon later in the day to discuss heat and rut deal.

Right now Luke and I were walking towards a Dutch Bros hut thing. I felt Luke's hand at the small of my back and I could feel stares from multiple people.

"Hello!" A girl exclaimed from inside the small hut thing. "What can I get you two today?" She asked. She was Beta. "OH my god!" She patted her co-worker's shoulder. "Is it really you?" She stared me straight in the eyes. 

"What?" I asked, confused.

"And you! It's really them!" Her screaming had gathered the attention of many people around us. Alpha, Betas and Omegas alike.

"Well I'll be damned." A Male Beta eyed me up and down.

"Um... I think you have the wr-"

"The Male Omega who is living with an Alpha?" I turned around and was met with the lustful eyes of an Alpha. I stepped away from him, bumping into Luke who was growling lowly, deeper than I've ever heard. He pulled me protectively to his chest and everyone went quiet.

"Don't you dare touch him." Luke warned the Alpha, snarling viciously.

"According to his neck he hasn't been claimed." The Alpha took a step towards me and I turned in Luke's embrace and fisted his shirt. I clung to him, scared.

_Luke what do I do? I don't know what to do!_

"Shhh, everything's alright." Luke whispered into my ear. I felt him tighten his hold on my waist before he pulled me away from the peering eyes and in seconds we were back on the busy trails leading in and around the campus. "C'mon, we should head back to the dorm-room before anyone else tries to touch you." Luke was so possessive and protecting my Omega purred.

I followed Luke back to the Dorms and in minutes we were cuddling on our bed.

\----------

Simon ended up coming to the room and we sat down in the dining room, around the table that seated four. Luke sat next to me, again, but I didn't mind.

"Well I can see why there would be a concern and I would be completely fine with how you two wish to deal with this. I am aware you two have grown closer during recent events-" I blushed, covering my neck with my hand. "-And I know your heat and his rut fall around the same week you two may want to spend the week together." He coughed. "But if you two wish to spend them alone then Michael would stay here and Luke would stay in the Staff Dorms for the week, in an isolated, sound proof, scent proof, room." Simon seemed delighted at the accomplishment of the room.

"What about Niall?" I asked.

"Well if spending it alone, he would not be effect by your heat, maybe horny but since he is mated it will hardly effect him. The only problem would be him going to class, smelling like you." Simon assure. "But like all the other Omegas sharing rooms, we'd advise Niall would spray a dose of cologne over himself to mask the smell."

"And if we spent it together?" Luke asked, he sounded unsure. I'm sure my cheeks were painted scarlet.

"Then you two would spend it in the Staff Dorms. More than half of the Omegas here are un-bonded and would be effected by Luke's rut and would claw their way into the room, trying to please the Alpha and being the one he would choose." Simon said apologetically.

It was basic fact.

"Well I should be going. Three days until classes start and last minutes meetings are in place." He stood and bowed his head politely before leaving. 

"So..... We should talk." Luke said from my side and I nodded. 

\----------

Some action movie was playing on the tv and Luke and I were settling into the bed. We'd eaten dinner and just finished cleaning.

Nerves were knotting in my stomach at the conversation we were supposed to have in a few seconds. Niall was gone tonight and Luke thought now would be a good time as any to talk about the choices.

"So, alone or together....." Luke trailed and I avoided eye contact, my cheeks were burning.

It had gone without saying but I knew we both were leaning towards the latter. But saying out loud would make it more real. And whatever we've had for the past few days has felt different, a good different and I didn't want it to just be gone.

_What do you want?_

"You know which one I want Michael, this is up to you. I don't want to force you into anything but if chosen the second option we need to talk about what could happen."

I nodded, looking up at him and making eye contact. "I want to spend my heat with you." I answered and he smiled fondly.

"The chances of bonding you when we are both in fuzzy minded states is over 90%." Luke said and I nodded, embarrassed. "And when it comes down to it, and you don't want me to bond you I don't want to let you down."

"I'm aware of that but I think that could be talked about closer to the event."

"And as we aren't mates, taking your virginity while I'm in rut will cause things to happen....." Luke trailed.

_You'll feel the need to breed me, I know._ I felt far to embarrassed to say that out loud.

"Exactly." Luke was blushed just as furiously as I was.

\----------

It was nearing midnight and dark had fallen and it was unbearably cold in the apartment. For me anyway. Luke, being an Alpha, was like a furnace, and complained of being too hot at night under the copious amounts of blankets.

_He was cute when he whined._

"Good to know." Luke mumbled into his pillow. "Can we please get rid of at least three of the blankets?"

"I'll freeze to death." I exclaimed, hugging the blanket tighter to myself.

"Then come here and get rid of the blankets. My natural heat was made to keep frail Omegas warm in the dead of winter." Luke smirked as I growled.

" _Frail Omega_." I mocked, kicking away the blankets. I shivered as I was only clad in boxers. I crawled over to Luke and curled under his chest.

My back to the mattress and my chest flush against his I started to feel warm. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. "Adorable." Luke kissed my nose playfully. I just smiled fondly as sleep started to cloud my mind.

Luke pulled the one blanket up and over his head, completely enveloping us in Luke's warmth. _I wonder if I'm the only one Luke has acted like this with..... Probably not._ I yawned.

I felt one of Luke's hands intertwine with mine against the sheets. "You are the only one." Luke promised, nuzzling into my neck.

"I swear Luke if you give me anymore hickeys they will never heal. The entire side of my neck is covered in hickeys." I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Fine, but I'm still scenting." Luke was already panting, he nosed up and down my neck. I whimpered, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed me in deeply.

My Omega submitted. I whimpered, feeling joyous my Alpha loved my scent so much. "Luke." I let out a whine as he gripped my hips tightly in his hands.

"M-Michael. I need t-to-"

"Yes..... Please, _please_." I gasped out, knowing what he wanted. He nipped the already sensitive skin and I arched my back.

"So good Michael." Luke licked up my neck and attached his lips right below my ear, sucking and biting, licking away the pain.

He pulled away and I whined. _I needed him. I wanted him._

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, I opened my eyes and met his, he looked as desperate as I felt. I nodded, meeting him halfway. Our lips met in the middle and moved against each others gently.


	12. Tweleve

Niall was more than smug when he walked in on Luke scenting me this morning. It was so embarrassing to be scented by Luke and left that vulnerable in front of someone else.

Luke almost ripped his head of, he was in his more primal state, if it weren't for the healing bite marks on Niall's neck I'm sure I'd be attending a funeral.

Right now Luke was cuddling with me on the bed and Niall was making food in the kitchen off to the left.

"You guys want anything?!" Niall asked. Luke looked down at me, I shook my head, burrowing deeper into the blankets in search of warmth.

"Some of the fruit assortments please." Luke called and Niall made a noise of acknowledgement. "I want you to eat some, okay?" Luke asked against my temple. I nodded drowsily. I was just coming out of my fuzzy state of mind. "M'sorry." Luke whispered against my ear.

"I liked it." I answered with a yawn. I snuggled closer to Luke and he chuckled in amusement before kissing the top of my head.

"You are adorable." He praised, I blushed, purring under the attention.

"Eww!" Niall yelled from the doorway. I groaned, covering my ears with the material of the blanket. Luke growled a warning. "Sugar is jealous of you." Niall deadpanned before walking over and setting the bowl of cut up fruits on the nightstand.

\----------

School has been in session for a while now and it was a boring routine. The best part is that Luke has a class with me, my last class. And since Simon moved our classes to the same time it's easier to enjoy time together.

One most days Luke will sneak out of his classes little early and meet me at mine when class ends and he'll walk me to class.

The only problem is that Calum Hood is in a majority of my classes. Not that he notices me, no, I'm the one that noticed him. I stayed as far from him as possible.

Luke is not happy about it. He practically rubs himself on me so I smell like him. I usually, more often than not, wear his jacket to classes to please him.

\---------

"Michael." Luke whined, wanting my attention. We were walking towards the dorms for lunch. We were waling hand in hand. Since we agreed on spending our annual activities together we'd grown closer.

We've gone on dates, not too many in public places because Luke doesn't want other Alpha's seeing me dressed in skin tight clothes that both he and I enjoy wearing.

We rounded a corner, past the Sculpture part of the art's building. I jumped right into somebody and I was sent tumbling back, Luke caught me though.

"Watch it!" Luke growled, not even looking up at the other person, though the growl was a warning, it wouldn't effect any of the ranks a lot.

"Michael?!" That voice...... It was Calum. I felt Luke pull me up and he took a stance in front of me, a proper Alphan stance. "Hemmings?" Calum asked.

I looked up from the ground and met his eyes. He looked surprised and disgusted. He looked ready to challenge Luke for ultimate dominance, which I knew Luke wold win, it wasn't a biased opinion, basic fact. Luke was a very strong Alpha. Calum and Ashton said so themselves.

"L-Luke-" I grabbed Luke's hand and attempted to pull him away. He stood his ground, glaring at Calum who was glaring right back. _Please Luke!_

He blinked a few times and turned to me, wrapping me in his arms, not even acknowledging Calum anymore. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly. "Michael I'm so sorry I didn't.... I-..... I'm s-"

"I'm fi-fine." I answered, ignoring Calum. "Can we just go back to the room?" I asked, Luke nodded, standing upright and sending a glare in Calum's direction.

"Don't _ever_ come near Michael again or I _will_ hurt you." Luke growled lowly, his voice sent chills p my spine and if it weren't for him holding me to tightly I would have submitted.

\----------

It got worse and worse. Calum started to notice me in classes. He'd sit close enough to me I could smell him and I didn't tell Luke.

Sure I wasn't friends with Calum or cared but I didn't want to see him hurt, and Luke was definitely capable of hurting Calum.

Every time Luke picked me up from a class he'd hold me tighter, glare at all Alpha's who even glanced in my direction.

\----------

"Please, take your seats!" The professor exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. I'd been seated for the past fifteen minutes.

I was absentmindedly sketching Luke's face. I wasn't a great artist but I was decent enough it looked 'okay'. I heard someone sit next to me but I ignored them, turning the paper so I could draw his hair at a better angle.

I heard the professor start to rant about a Hyperbole. Which I already knew about. "-You see it emphasizes what yo are trying to get across to your readers. An import-" I tuned him out and continued drawing Luke.

I didn't do his features any justice but It think it looked decent. "Him, really?" I froze, dropping my pencil and I heard it fall to the floor.

I kept my head down as Calum's scent filled my nose, _how had I not noticed before now?_

"Now you aren't going to talk to me? Shame." Calum continued. I pulled Luke's jacket tighter around my body, just wishing Calum would leave me alone or just leave. "C'mon, the Mikey I knew wouldn't let someone walk over him, are you really not going to respond?" I could hear Calum smirk.

He leaned in closer and I went to lean away but he gripped my bicep painfully hard. I whimpered but bit my lip when people around us looked towards us.

"Hmm." Calum frowned but the glint in his eye had my entire body shaking, he was planning something. "We'll see how quiet you are after Lukey is gone and you have no one to protect you." He shoved me away and I whimpered, tears pooling in my eyes at the threat. _Was he going to hurt Luke? Me?_

\----------

The next hour of the lecture I was just waiting for it to end so I can run into Luke's arms and we can go back to the room and just cuddle and I can get rid of Calum's smell.

Time has never passed by so slow.

When the bell rang I was up and running to the door as fast as possible. I opened the door and searched around frantically for Luke. He was standing by a pillar a few yards away.

I ran to him and fell into his embrace, hugging him tightly. I shrugged of his jacket and let a few silent tears spill from my eyes. All I could smell was Luke and my Omega was happy. I was safe.

"Michael, Michael baby talk to me." He whispered into my ear, gently rocking us back and forth, his large hands running up and down my back.

_Calum he threatened me. Said he'd hurt you an-_

"Listen to me Michael, as long as I am breathing nothing will happen to you. I am here to protect you. When we became whatever we are, I signed up to be your Alpha." Luke soothed my worries.

I nodded into his chest, feeling embarrassed. I heard Luke growl lowly and I could smell Calum. I whimpered, submitting to Luke. I could feel many people's eyes as Luke dipped down and scented in, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.

I felt my knees start to shake. My mind was start to get fuzzy on the edges. Luke pulled away, and I was gasping for air. "Mine." Luke growled, not to me, but to everyone who was watching. I blushed.

I felt Luke take my hand and he started to pull me along. I gave a shy and embarrassed wave at the dozen students who were staring wide eyed at Luke and I. 

_\----------_

When we got back to the room Luke immediately attacked my neck. I moaned breathily. "L-Luke." I gasped when he nipped at the pale flesh.

"Fuck Michael. My rut is going to start in about a week and your smell is getting stronger." Luke's hands ran up and down my sides.

"D-Do you think it's my heat?" I asked. Luke nodded, sucking on my neck eagerly. I whined, gripping his shirt tightly in my hands.

"OH MY GOD!" Niall screamed and slammed the door. "Couldn't you-"

Luke's pupils were blown wide, he was in pre-rut. He was growling, a dangerous growl, his Alpha saw Niall as a threat.

"Pre-rut Niall!" I exclaimed and Luke turned to me. I leaned in and kissed him gently. He went from tense to calm in a matter of seconds.

We pulled away and Luke cuddled into my side, throwing an apology in Niall's direction.

"You guys should go see Simon." Niall replies and Luke huffs, holding me tighter to him.

\---------

Luke and I went to see Simon in the early morning. I sprayed myself with scent neutralizer so Luke wouldn't be effected by my scent or sent into a possessive frenzy like yesterday with Niall.

"You can go in, he'll be with you in a minute." An Omegan Girl, the receptionists winked at Luke who pulled me closer, kissing my cheek affectionately. The girl frowned and glared at me.

Luke peppered kisses on my face as we walked up into Simon's office. Luke pulled me into his lap, his finger toying with my hair as we waited.

Simon came in after about eight minutes and he smiled at Luke and I. "You wanted to see me?" Simon asked.

"I'm in pre-rut and Michael should be starting his heat sometime this week." Luke said with no hesitation.

I blushed and hid my face in his neck, breathing in his scent like oxygen. "Well have you two decided on how you'll be spending them?"

"Together." Luke answered.

"Michael, tell me the truth." Simon commanded and Luke growled, his primarily possessive part taking control.

"Together." I answered, snuggling into Luke's neck, he calmed instantaneously.

"Okay, well the room is ready for you two whenever. Although I'd advise moving into the room a day or two before Michael's heat or your rut take effect." Simon stood and I did as well, Luke following after me.

"Thank you Mr. Cowell." I shook his hand and with that Luke pulled me out of the room, taking the key to the room on our way out.

\----------

Luke was currently packing a few days worth of clothes. And of course a few other things. Right now I was laying in bed cuddled up to Niall who was humming.

"You've never experienced anyone in a rut so let me break it down. He won't be himself, it's almost impossible. He will be all primal, the perfect thing for an Omega in heat so win-win." Niall giggled. "A rut isn't only about sex, it's about showing off so he'll be marking almost everywhere. And it's also about providing and protecting the Omega so he will be like putty in your hands. Whatever you ask. Which is also bad because you might be asking for things you may not want." Niall explained.

"Like what?" I yawned.

"You may ask for him to bond you, to breed you, to name a few. But neither of you are ready for kids, as much as I can tell, and from what I've heard, you two haven't even really talked about bonding."

I nodded, breathing in Niall's warm scent, an Omegan scent.

"I think I got it all." Luke exhaled from the other side of the room. I turned to him and smiled weakly. "We can leave in a little bit, alright?" Luke asked, I nodded, curling back up next to Niall and falling asleep quickly.

\---------

When I woke it was dark outside and I was sleeping with Luke. I sat up and scanned the room. Niall was probably at one of his classes or visiting one of his friends in the Beta Dorm.

I felt Luke snake his arms around my waist. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Luke sat up and nuzzled my temple. I giggled, shying away from the touch. He chuckled turning my head with his fingers and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

I let my eye lids slip closed as I applied a little more pressure.

We both pulled away and stood up. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded, stretching my arms wide and leaning back. I yawned and stood up straight. I looked up at Luke who was now standing in front of me.

His hands held my hips and he ducked down and pressed closed mouth kisses all over my face, making me giggle.

"You are so perfect." He muttered quietly before kissing my nose. He took my hand in his and handed me a bag to carry. I slung it over my shoulder and he did with another.

I slipped my key card into my back pocket and we left the room. On our way out of the Dorms a few Omegas seemed to be trying to flirt with Luke, who just held me closer and kissed me deeper.

They seemed unfazed and kept asking his number and their words dripped with lust. When we finally got outside Luke apologized a couple hundred times. I just chuckled and pecked his cheek.

Right now we were waiting for the blasted light to turn green so we could get into the Staff Dorms. The light changed color and Luke pushed the door open. An Alpha was standing by the front desk.

He introduced himself as Mr. Grimshaw. When he shook my hand he sniffed the air and smiled darkly. I let go of his hand a little too quickly and grabbed Luke's again, turning and burying my face into his chest.

Mr. Grimshaw was unpleased and growled in annoyance. "That was very rude _Omega_." The man snapped and I whimpered, gripping onto Luke tighter.

Luke growled dangerously. I could hear the other Alpha growl back.

They were going to challenge for ultimate dominance. Before anything too serious happened Simon made an appearance. "Grimshaw." Simon warned and the Alpha walked away with a dangerous growl thrown my way.

I whimpered and held onto Luke tightly as he cooed in my ear, whispering sweet nothings.

\----------


	13. Thirteen

Luke and I were in classes again. Absolutely everyone stared at all the bruises on my body. Luke sucked and left small bite mark all along my neck. Bruises on my biceps and wrists. And a few in places neither Luke nor I would show to anyone.

It was getting into the hotter part of the year and I wore tank tops and I secretly loved how Luke would smile smugly every time he saw the marks and how appalled people looked, well.... How appalled Alphas looked.

Other Omegas laugh because they knew it happens, to everyone Alphas share a rut with. And Betas found it humors as well and often shook their heads in amusement when they saw Luke and I holding hands.

But Alphas..... They hated it. They thought it was a bad representation on the Alphan ranks for an Omega to show that an Alpha caused such bruises during a rut.

Teachers, even the Alphan ones, chuckled or smirked knowingly. Other Omegas do it too, show off their marks, so people knew I shared a rut with an Alpha, and they knew it was Luke because he was often holding my hand, talking about me, kissing me, and the best one, scenting me.

People were still surprised to see Luke scent me. I mean it wasn't often and something so intimate was often on shared with the public, it showed how possessive Luke was and how strong the relationship was and how neither of us were ashamed of the relationship.

But back to the Alphas, one Alpha in particular hated it most of all, Calum Hood. He glared every time I showed them. He growled every time he saw Luke and I together. And he had threatened Luke for ultimate dominance a few times, though they never go through with it because teachers always get involved.

Right now Luke and I were sitting in our last class of the day and I could smell him, Calum. I could smell him, very faintly, but I had no idea where he was.

_I can smell him_

Luke perked up from where he was taking notes and looked around briefly before he grabbed my stuff from my desk and put it on his. He picked me up from my desk and sat me on his lap and I blushed in embarrassment at the actions.

A few people looked at us but mostly with humor. Luke rested his chin on my shoulder, his nose nuzzled into my neck as I continued taking notes.

Luke's hands were wrapped loosely round my middle.

After about three minutes someone sat in the desk I had previously sat in, I assumed Beta because I couldn't smell anything besides Luke.

I continued writing until I felt Luke's chest vibrate, a grow ripping past his lips and he stood up, causing me to stumble, but he caught me.

The sound of chairs scraping had the teacher stop talking and everyone turned to us. I finally smelt him, I turned and there he was, glaring at Luke and I with hatred and anger.

I coward at the sight.

I felt Luke grab my arm and he shoved me, gently, behind himself. "Get him out of here!" Luke growled low and dangerous, his command echoed in the silent classroom.

I felt hands grab my arm and shoulders and I was being pulled away from Luke and Calum. I went to yell out for him but a hand as slapped over my mouth.

Right before I was fully pulled out the door the first punch was thrown and yells started. People screaming 'fight fight fight'.

When the door closed I finally realized I was being dragged away from Luke and began to struggle against the hold.

"Stop moving!" The Beta exclaimed, tightening his grip on my mouth and my arm. I winced, it was like bruises were forming under his grip at that exact moment.

I started to pull at his arm with my free hand and my feet started to attempt to move away from him, causing me to almost lose balance multiple times.

"Stop." He growled but because he was a Beta it didn't effect me and I just continued with my actions, struggling against the guy's hold.

I felt panic crawl up my throat. _Who is this guy? What was he going to do to me?!_

I began to shake and struggle even more and the guy ripped his hand from my mouth and pushed me onto the asphalt.

I groaned, rolling over onto my back and the Beta pinned me to the ground. His hands holding my wrists against the hard ground and his knees were pushing painfully against my hips, making the movement of my legs painful.

I went to yell but his hand slapped my mouth again, he then grabbed both my wrists in one hand and I felt weak and small.

_Where was everybody?!_

From my limited vision it was very bright outside but no one was around.

"I told you not to move." I met the Beta's brown eyes and I felt my body still. Fear paralyzed my spine. Fear seemed to suffocate my throat and panic had tears threatening my eyes. "It seems your Alpha is a bit busy, isn't he?" The Beta smelled of lust and I was close to gagging at how powerful it was.

"Hey!" I knew that voice, who's voice was that? "Get off of him!" An Alpha. The Beta jumped off of me, effectively kicking my face and stomping on my stomach before taking off.

My eyes closed out of instinct and I curled up, wrapping my arms protectively around my aching middle.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked but I was too busy trying not to cry in front of the Alpha to answer. "Here." I felt myself being picked up.

\----------

I woke up to a dark room. My head ached and my vision was blurry.

I saw up and my head was spinning. I could hear a far off vibration and I winced. I closed my eyes tightly, causing pain in my left eye but I ignored it.

I stood up, very slowly, and saw a phone that had fallen on the ground, the screen was bright and Luke's face was flashing on the screen.

I felt alone all the sudden and cold. I turned around and scanned the room I was in. It wasn't a dorm. And I definitely didn't know where I was.

There was a window and I could tell it was really late out with all the stars. I surveyed the rest of the room.

There was a couch, where I was previously laying. A normal living room set up.

I turned back to the phone and let out a scream when I saw a dark body holding the device. I rushed back and fell on the couch.

"Hey, calm down Michael." The voice from earlier said and the body rushed forward and moonlight lit up the Alpha.

_Ashton fucking Irwin?! Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"A-Ash-A-Ashton?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that is a long story-"

"Give me the phone." I cut him off rudely but I didn't care.

"Wh-"

"I need to contact my Alpha to come get me." I glared. I hated this being. The Alpha in front of me scared me to the bone but also caused a ball of hatred to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Alpha?" Ashton asked, his eyes squinting like he was hit. "No. You weren't allowed to move on." Ashton said mainly to himself.

"Give me the phone." I could feel my voice wobble slightly as he and I made eye contact. I could see my phone lighten up in his hand, meaning Luke was calling again.

"Now why would I do that?" Ashton asked, his voice playing. "You were supposed to be alone." Ashton hissed. I flinched.

_What does that mean?_ "I d-don't un-understand." I whimpered pathetically.

A loud knocking had Ashton leave me and exit the room. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. A loud yell and a thud had me go rigid.

"Michael?" Luke's voice. I stood up straight when he entered the room. I felt tears well in my eyes at the sight of him.

He held open his arms and I fell into his chest, gently because I didn't know where he was hurt, and cried. I clung to his shirt and slightly wept.

His smell filled my lungs and senses and I melted. I felt safe and protected. Warm and loved. I felt at home.

His arms wrapped around my body tightly and I sobbed into his shirt. "Thank god. I didn't know where you were and you weren't answering your phone an-"

I smelt anger.

I pulled away from Luke's embrace and saw Ashton wipe blood from his nose and upper lip as he entered the room.

Luke took a stance in front of me, his hand behind his back for me to hold onto. I clutched it tightly.

\----------

Luke got him and I out of Ashton's apartment after Ashton battled him for ultimate dominance, which Luke won.

Ashton was a five minute walk from campus and from there we got back to the dorms easily. I didn't have my card so Niall met us outside the building and walked us inside. He looked tired and I felt guilty for waking him.

He assured me it was alright. When we all got up to the room is when both Luke and Niall started freaking out.

I had a black eyes, hand print bruises on my wrists and my stomach was bruised as well. Luke was enraged and Niall was fearful, probably because before Luke and I he'd never seen someone beat up.

"I'm fine really. Just sore." I yawned and the both of them quieted down about it, at least for the night.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Niall fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Luke helped me rid myself of clothes, it was difficult because every time I moved I winced. Luke took off his own clothes easily, gently pulling me into the bed with himself.

I lay on my back, he lay on his side right up against me. His arm rested on my stomach and his fingers absentmindedly traced shapes and random patterns across my skin and it was like everything besides Luke faded into the gray.

I let my eyelids fall as Luke peppered kisses all across my chest and shoulders, leaving a trail up my neck before going back down to my shoulders again.

I purred under the touches. "So beautiful." Luke whispered against my skin and I shivered, my inner Omega was absolutely loving the feeling of Luke against me and the loving touches. "So pretty and perfect." Luke lifted himself up from the bed and hovered over me, his arms holding up him.

I stared up into his eyes, it amazed me how much I fear this Alpha, how much I hated him, but now it's the opposite.

Luke lowered himself to his elbows and gently connected our lips. I lifted his arms to hang loosely around his neck and kissed back slowly and passionately.

After a few minutes of this kissing he pulled back a bit, just enough to breath before he started to pepper kisses from the corner of my mouth, along my jaw to my neck.

His nose moving up and down my neck, scenting me and leaving my knees weak. I let out a breathy moan, my head lulling to the side, baring my neck for my Alpha.

His lips danced across my neck, the skin was sensitive and I was breathily moaning Luke's name.

"Do you two mind?! I'm still here." Niall's yell was muffled by the pillow. I would have laughed if I wasn't currently being marked.

Luke pulled up from my neck with a growl, a playful one, and I giggled, hiding in his chest from embarrassment.

"You two are adorable." Niall laughed before rolling over and pulling his blanket up and over his head.

"Did you hear that. I'm adorable." Luke giggled and I smiled fondly. "But not as adorable as you." Luke added and I blushed.

"You're the adorablest." I was tired and laughed lightly as did Luke.

"That'd not a word Mikey." He kissed my forehead.

"No words can describe you correctly therefore I need to make up words." I explained and he chuckled, rolling over and dragging me onto his chest.

I was too in love with him to notice the dull throb in my beck. _Wait, in love?_

I faltered and Luke eyed me curiously. _I'm in love with him_.

"I'm in love with you too." Luke broke the silence and I blushed scarlet, completely forgetting he could hear my thoughts.

"I love you Luke." I admitted out loud and it felt oddly right.

"Fuck you two!" Niall yelled. "I wanted to record the fucking moment but no! You two had to confess everything in the dead of night." Niall huffed. "I need food." Niall climbed out of his bed and threw a pillow at us and we both laughed at our friend.

 

**Hello readers! I didn't know if I should end it here or not and if you wouldn't mind I'd greatly appreciate if you'd leave a comment telling me if you want more or if this is fine for an ending!**

**Thank you guys for reading!**

 

 


End file.
